Contra el Tiempo
by Alexein and Andrea
Summary: Esta es la continuación de "Dime que me Amas" en la cual Shira tendrá que rescatar a Diego en una carrera "Contra el Tiempo". Esta historia tiene personajes ajenos a la historia original creados por mi, aparte de los personajes originales. Espero que les guste y comenzamos... (Rating T porsiacaso, de todas maneras avisare que contenido tiene, si lo amerita)
1. Capitulo 1: Amigos

"**Contra el Tiempo" Capitulo 1: "Amigos"**

**Hola amigos esta es la segunda parte de nuestra historia titulada "La Búsqueda" (Para los que no saben esta es la continuación de "Dime que me amas"****)****, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews bueno continuamos…**

**En el capitulo anterior… (Me refiero al último de la primera parte)**

**Lily luego de correr un poco se encuentra con Argón quien al verla sonríe…**

Lily: (Ve la sonrisa de Argón) ¿Por qué sonríes?...

Argón: (Ve a Lily) veo que Arlequín no sobrevivió (vuelve a sonreír)

Lily: (Sonríe) ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

Argón: (Ríe) no ninguno… no me pagan por cuidarlos solo para llevar a Diego y mantenerlo a salvo… (Sigue caminando)

Lily: (Camina junto a Argón) me gusta tu actitud… bueno vamos es un largo camino… (Ellos solo empezaban su largo viaje)

Diego: (El seguía inconsciente sin saber lo que estaba pasando)

**Mientras tanto en las afueras de la cueva yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Arlequín y Shira quien había quedado inconsciente… **

Shira: (Mientras estaba inconsciente se le alcanza a escuchar) Diego…

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Shira estaba inconsciente cuando empezó a tener un extraño suelo… **

Shira: (Estaba despertando dentro de su sueño) –que paso… me duele todo- ¡Diego! (se para)

Shira: (Estaba mareada) Diego… donde estas… (Entra a la cueva y ve que Diego ya no está)

Shira: (Comienza a recordar la pelea con Lily) ella… ella se lo llevo… (Escucha una vos de afuera de la cueva)

Lily: ¡vamos llévenselo!

Shira: (Todos sus dolores desaparecen en el instante en que escucha a Lily) es ella… (Sale de la cueva corriendo)

Shira: (Se queda parada a unos metro de la salida) ¡Lily donde estas! (de pronto Lily salta sobre ella quedando encima ella)

Lily: (La mira fijamente a los ojos) Shira tienes que escucharme…

Shira: (Ignora las palabras de Lily) ¿donde está Diego?... ¡Dímelo! (se enoja)

Lily: (Dice tristemente) tienes que ayudarlo… (Sus ojos estaban llorosos)

Shira: (Queda impactada por la reacción de Lily) ¿ayudarlo como Lily? ¿Cómo? (la mira asustada)

Lily: (Dice muy alterada) tienes que salvarlo… yo…

Shira: (Estaba asustada) ¿tú qué Lily? (ve que Lily se debilita)

Lily: (Ella estaba muy cansada) yo no podre salvarlo…

Shira: (Estaba muy preocupada por Diego) ¿salvarlo?... ¿salvarlo de quien Lily? ¡Respóndeme! (Ve a Lily que está mirando los alrededores asustada)

Lily: (Se quita de encima de Shira) se nos acaba el tiempo… tienes que detenerme… (Se va corriendo)

Shira: (No puede levantarse) que me está pasando… me siento muy cansada… (Cierra los ojos y despierta en la vida real)

**Shira despierta muy mareada y a lo lejos escucha una voz familiar…**

Shira: (Estaba muy mareada y con un gran dolor de cabeza) será el… (Camina hacia la voz familiar)

Shira: (Apenas puede caminar ya que estaba muy mareada) necesito salvar a Diego… (Cada vez se acerca más a la voz y al mismo tiempo la voz a ella)

Shira: (Escucha claramente la voz y logra reconocerla) –si es el… es Sid…- (Cae al suelo inconsciente)

**Sin darse cuenta mientras Shira corría de Diego se iban acercando a la cueva donde estaban Manny y los demás…**

Sid: (El había salido en busca de moras cuando de pronto ve a Shira en el suelo) oh pero si es Shira… (Comienza a caminar hacia ella) -así que todo este tiempo han estado durmiendo en cualquier parte- (Llega donde ella)

Sid: (Ve que Shira tiene sangre en la espalda) eso es… eso es sangre… (Ve que Shira estaba muy golpeada) será mejor que la lleve a la cueva… un momento y Diego… (Comienza a ver los alrededores) –Bueno en primer lugar esta Shira- (Levanta a Shira y coloca las patas delanteras de Shira en sus hombros y la carga)

Sid: (Da tres pasos y cae exhausto al piso) Fiuu será mejor que traiga a Manny para que se la lleve… (Antes de irse mueve a Shira a duras penas cerca de un árbol) bueno hay esta segura… iré a buscar a Manny no te muevas Shira (Se va corriendo)

**Mientras tanto Lily, Argón y Diego quien seguía inconsciente estaban en camino hacia la montaña…**

Lily: (Ella estaba muy preocupada por Diego quien no despertaba) –ya ha pasado tres horas inconsciente desde que lo encontré-(Tropieza al estar distraída)

Argón: (Ve que Lily está triste) no te preocupes por él, seguro que perdió mucha sangre pero va estar bien… (Sigue caminando)

Lily: (No sabe que decir) Si será mejor que tengas razón o no nos pagaran o tal vez peor (sigue triste)

Argón: (Se detiene y mira fijamente a Lily) no estás preocupada por eso… tu estas enamorada de él… (Sonríe)

Lily: (Se le hace un nudo en la garganta) No yo no, es decir… (Suspira) ¿Porque lo dieces? (Se sonroja)

Argón: (Mira a Lily a los ojos) es fácil saber cuando alguien está enamorada, solo es cosa de verlo, como tú que no dejas de ver a Diego y andas muy distraída para ser un Dientes de Sable (ve unas hierbas a unos pasos)

Lily: (Sonríe) ¿Tanto se me nota? (ella estaba muy apenada)

Argón: (Se ríe) si que se te nota y eso que la visión de un Rinoceronte es mala (vuelve a reír)

Lily: (Se sonroja mas) tendré que ser mas disimulada con mis emociones (Mira al suelo)

Argón: (La mira extrañado) ¿por qué quieres disimular tu amor?

Lily: (Se pone un poco triste) solo te hace ver débil y da lugar a sentimientos como la compasión o incluso al remordimiento y eso es ser débil (se pone seria)

Argón: (Cierra los ojos en desaprobación) estas muy equivocada Lily (la mira a los ojos)

Lily: (Se enoja un poco) ¿a si en qué? (lo mira enojada)

Argón: (Se recuesta en el suelo) el amor no te hace débil… el amor te da fuerzas para continuar tu camino… el amor te da una razón por la cual vivir… (Cierra los ojos como si hubiera recordado un mal momento)

Lily: (Ve la reacción de Argón al hablar) –será mejor que no le pregunte nada… mejor cambio de tema- gracias Argón por aclarármelo espero que me de las fuerzas suficientes para lo que vendrá… (Ve hacia el horizonte)

Argón: (Sonríe) eso depende de ti… es un largo camino ¿no? (no puede ver muy lejos solo ve lo que hay a 10 metros)

Lily: (Ve Argón preocupada) ¿no puedes ver muy lejos verdad? (ve sus pequeños ojos negros)

Argón: (Ve a Lily) la verdad es que no… pero gracias a mi olfato puedo saber que algo se acerca a varios metros… (Ve las hierbas de nuevo)

Lily: (Ve que Argón quiere las hierbas) –mejor se las doy- (De un zarpazo corta la hierbas y se las tira a Argón)

Argón: (Sorprendido) oh gracias Lily… supongo que tienes hambre ¿no? (Ve a Lily hambrienta)

Lily: (No había comido en 2 días) de echo me muero de hambre… (Ve a su alrededor) será mejor que me busque algo… (Comienza a caminar en dirección de unos arbustos)

Argón: (Comienza a comer mientras Lily se va) –no es tan mala como decían… pero no debo de bajar la guardia…- (sigue comiendo)

**Mientras tanto Sid estaba de vuelta con Manny…**

Sid: (El estaba muy cansado) ves hay esta… (Cae de cansancio)

Manny: (Ve a Sid caer) ¿estás bien?

Sid: (Apenas habla) si… solo… dame… un… segundo… (Se queda tirado en el piso)

Manny: (Ve a Shira preocupado) –que le habrá pasado… será mejor que la lleve a la cueva- (Toma a Shira con su trompa y la deja en su espalda)

Manny: (Ve a su alrededor) ¡Diego! ¡Diego! –Donde estará Diego- (Ve a Sid muerto de cansancio en el piso) también te cargare… (Toma a Sid con su trompa y se los lleva a la cueva)

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea y Alexein) Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de nuestra segunda parte, espero que le haya gustado recuerden dejar sus reviews y si tienen alguna idea solo dígamela, Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima cuídense…**


	2. Capitulo 2: Sola

"**Contra el Tiempo" Capitulo 2: "Sola"**

**Hola amigos esta es la segunda parte de nuestra historia titulada "La Búsqueda" (Para los que no saben esta es la continuación de "Dime que me amas"****)****, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews bueno continuamos… (Disculpen la demora pero estábamos en Valparaíso ayudando)**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

**Mientras tanto Sid estaba de vuelta con Manny…**

Sid: (El estaba muy cansado) ves hay esta… (Cae de cansancio)

Manny: (Ve a Sid caer) ¿estás bien?

Sid: (Apenas habla) si… solo… dame… un… segundo… (Se queda tirado en el piso)

Manny: (Ve a Shira preocupado) –que le habrá pasado… será mejor que la lleve a la cueva- (Toma a Shira con su trompa y la deja en su espalda)

Manny: (Ve a su alrededor) ¡Diego! ¡Diego! –Donde estará Diego- (Ve a Sid muerto de cansancio en el piso) también te cargare… (Toma a Sid con su trompa y se los lleva a la cueva)

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Luego de unos minutos Manny llega a la cueva con Shira quien estaba inconsciente…**

Manny: (Entra a la cueva) ¡Ellie ayúdame! (Ellie está echada en un montón de hojas)

Ellie: (Ve a Shira inconsciente) ¿Qué le paso Manny? (la examina)

Manny: (Muy preocupado) no lo sé… Sid fue el que la encontró –un momento- (ve que Sid no está por ninguna parte)

Ellie: (Lo ve distraído) ¿qué pasa Manny?

Manny: (Algo nervioso) – ¿qué hago? Perdí a Sid- discúlpame por favor cuida a Shira… (Se va corriendo)

Ellie: (Examina a Shira y ve que tiene un severo golpe en la cabeza) –que te ocurrió Shira… y donde esta Diego- (se queda a su lado esperando a que despierte)

**Mientras tanto Lily estaba terminando de comer y se dirigía hacia Argón…**

Lily: (Estaba distraída pensando) –que le diré a Diego cuando despierte… obviamente tengo que mentirle pero… ah ya se jajá- (sigue caminando)

Argón: (ve que viene Lily) –espero que no quiera continuar ya es muy tarde- (ya eran media noche)

Lily: (Ve a Argón algo cansado) bueno será mejor que busquemos un buen lugar para pasar la noche…

Argón: (Respira aliviado) si será mejor que busquemos algo pronto (se para)

Lily: (Lily ve una especie de cueva a lo lejos) mira encontré una al parecer… vamos (ambos van hacia la cueva)

Argón: (Sorprendido) oh que bien caemos todos (Entra en la cueva y ve que Lily se queda parada frente a un gran árbol) ¿Qué ocurre Lily?

Lily: (Sin contestar Lily sube por el árbol y deja caer un montón de Hojas de árbol y luego de un salto baja) esto servirá…

Argón: (Queda intrigado por la acción de Lily) –mmmh será que es…- (ve que Lily las acarrea hacia la cueva)

Lily: (Esta agotada) ¿supongo que sabes para qué es? (ve a Argón)

Argón: (Deja caer a Diego suavemente en la cama de hojas en respuesta) ¿lo amas mucho verdad? (se recuesta en una esquina)

Lily: (Lo mira perdida) no sabes cuánto lo amo (se acerca a Diego y lo acomoda)

Argón: (Cierra los ojos) descansa mañana será un largo día para todos…

Lily: (Se acuesta al lado de Diego) ya lo creo (ambos de duermen aunque Lily se queda en alerta y despertaba por cualquier ruido)

**Mientras tanto en la entrada de la cueva de la manada…**

Morita: (Estaba en la entrada supervisando a Eddie y Crash) atentos cicos…

Crash: (el estaba haciendo guardia en la entrada con Eddie) vamos bro debemos estar alerta (ambos tenían un ramita como si de un arma se tratase)

Eddie: (Esta en alerta) si bro (siguen en la entrada más bien jugando)

**Mientras dentro de la cueva se encontraban Ellie, Manny quien había encontrado a Sid atravesado en una rama y los demás…**

Ellie: (Preocupada) se ve muy mal…

Manny: Recibió un duro golpe

Sid: (El se encontraba un poco golpeado) bueno yo me iré a ver a abuelita… buenas noches (se va)

Ellie y Manny: buenas noches Sid…

Ellie: (Ve que Shira empieza a Despertar) mira Manny…

Shira: (Shira despierta asustada) ¡Diego! (solo estaba un poco adolorida)

Manny: (Intenta calmarla) tranquila Shira…

Shira: (Estaba muy alterada) Diego ¿Dónde está Diego? (mira enojada a Manny y Ellie)

Ellie: (Se asusta un poco) tranquila todo está bien…

Shira: (Vuelve en sí) no nada está bien porque… (Se pone triste)

Manny: (Intrigado) ¿por qué?...

Shira: (Muy triste) porque a Diego lo secuestraron y no se a donde se lo llevan…

Manny y Ellie: (Sorprendidos) ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lo secuestraron? (miran a Shira impactados)

Shira: (Con los ojos llorosos) si lo secuestro una Dientes de Sable junto a un Rinoceronte

Manny: (Enfadado) bueno pues vallamos a rescatarlo…

Ellie: (Estaba igual que Manny) si avisemos a los demás y vamos a buscarlo… (Son interrumpidos de golpe por Shira)

Shira: (Estaba enfadada) ¡no basta los dos! yo iré sola a buscar a Diego (los mira enojada)

Manny: (Sorprendido por la reacción de Shira al igual que Ellie) ¿Por qué Shira?

Shira: (Se calma) no pueden ir… deben de quedarse a cuidar a Morita y los demás, ellos no pueden cuidarse solos… (Baja la mirada)

Manny: (Enojado) pero Diego es de nuestra familia no podemos quedarnos… tenemos que ir ¿no es verdad Ellie? (Ellie se queda callada)

Shira: (Ve a Ellie) ella entendí Manny tu también debes de entender que si ustedes van nadie podrá protegerlos a ellos (ve a Ellie)

Ellie: (Mira a Manny) si es verdad y no pueden ir ya que es muy riesgoso para todos (ve a Shira tristemente) todo depende de ti Shira tu eres la única que puede salvarlo (se queda callada)

Manny: (No sabe cómo reaccionar) pero… pero…

Shira: (Con una vos cortante) pero nada Manny escúchala yo debo de ir sola (lo mira fijamente)

Manny: (Enojado por tener que quedarse de brazos cruzados) bueno… está bien ¿y sabes a donde se lo llevan?

Shira: (Pensativa) si de eco si mientras esta inconsciente escuche que hablaban de un paso por las montañas y ahí es donde voy…

Ellie: (Triste) bueno ya te vas supongo (ve a Shira que está preparándose para correr)

Shira: Si ya me voy deséenme suerte (Manny la detiene)

Manny: (Alterado) pero como recién estas despertando no puedes irte aun…

Shira: (Mira a Manny) ya me han sacado bastante ventaja si lo quiero encontrar no debo de perder ni un segundo más… adiós chicos les juro que regresare con Diego… (Cierra los ojos)

**Abre los ojos y de un salto esquiva a Manny y sale de la cueva saltando por sobre Eddie y Crash quienes se asustan al verla…**

Shira: (Muy decidida de si se va corriendo) –te voy a encontrar Lily cueste lo que cueste- (aumenta su velocidad)

**(Andrea y Alexein) Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de nuestra segunda parte, espero que le haya gustado recuerden dejar sus reviews y si tienen alguna idea solo dígamela por mensaje privado, Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima cuídense…**

**(Andrea y Alexein) disculpen la demora pero con todo esto de Valparaíso teníamos que ir a ayudar a nuestros hermanos (no pude ayer**** por el error número dos) , también le queremos desear una feliz semana Santa que sea una semana de reflexión y de estar con sus seres queridos. Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima cuídense…**


	3. Capitulo 3: Acciones

"**Contra el Tiempo" Capitulo 3: "Acciones"**

**Hola amigos esta es la segunda parte de nuestra historia titulada "Contra el Tiempo" (Para los que no saben esta es la continuación de "Dime que me amas"****)****, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews bueno continuamos… **

**En el capitulo anterior…**

…Ellie: (Triste) bueno ya te vas supongo (ve a Shira que está preparándose para correr)

Shira: Si ya me voy deséenme suerte (Manny la detiene)

Manny: (Alterado) pero como recién estas despertando no puedes irte aun…

Shira: (Mira a Manny) ya me han sacado bastante ventaja si lo quiero encontrar no debo de perder ni un segundo más… adiós chicos les juro que regresare con Diego… (Cierra los ojos)

**Abre los ojos y de un salto esquiva a Manny y sale de la cueva saltando por sobre Eddie y Crash quienes se asustan al verla…**

Shira: (Muy decidida de si se va corriendo) –te voy a encontrar Lily cueste lo que cueste- (aumenta su velocidad)…

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Shira ya había recorrido un gran tramo y estaba a unos pocos metros de la cueva donde fue la última vez que vio a Diego, ya eran las 5 de la mañana…**

Shira: (Se detiene a unos par de metros de la cueva) –si…- (Olfatea) si el olor de el todavía esta… al igual que el de Lily… (Comienza a olfatear todo el terreno hasta que encuentra unas huellas)

Shira: (Examina las huellas) son las de un Dientes de Sable… si son las de Lily –pero sus huellas casi desaparecen- (ve una huellas mas grandes) si ahora que recuerdo había un rinoceronte acompañándola… sus huellas son más notorias, será mejor que las siga y rápido… (Comienza a correr sin perder la vista a la huellas)

**Mientras tanto Lily estaba despertando de un mal sueño…**

Lily: (Despierta agitada) ¡No Diego! (ve a Diego desesperada)

Argón: (Despierta con el grito de Lily) ahh… ¿Qué pasa Lily?... (Ve que no hay nada fuera de lo común)

Lily: (Revisa a Diego y respira aliviada) no nada solo fue un mal sueño… (Se calma)

Argón: (Algo cansado) bueno si todo está bien saldré a tomar aire (sale de la cueva)

Lily: (Ve que cuando el sale de la cueva el viento cambia de dirección y Argón se detiene) pasa algo Argón… (Camina hacia el)

Argón: (Mira a Lily preocupado) alguien viene… y rápido… (Ve en dirección por la cual viene)

Lily: (Algo enojada) –no puede ser nadie más que ella- es Shira y viene por Diego… (Ve a Diego)

Argón: (Ve a Lily) ¿y bueno que hacemos?

Lily: (Piensa un poco) no… tengo una mejor idea… (Sonríe)

Argón: (Vuelve a cambiar el viento) estará aquí en 5 minutos…

Lily: (Saca las garras) llévatelo y rápido… (Ayuda a Argón a cargar a Diego)

Argón: (Mira preocupado a Lily) ¿qué harás Lily? (Ve que Lily está con la cabeza encogida como si le molestara algo)

Lily: (Se ve algo enojada) ya vete y no te detengas por nada… (Lo ve desafíate)

Argón: (Mira a Lily) está bien cuídate… (Se marcha)

**Lily ve que Argón se va y comienza a apilar un montón de hojas cerca de una piedra… Mientras tanto Argón trota lejos de Lily por el camino hacia la montaña…**

Argón: (Iba distraído pensando) –Shira eh… es la Dientes de Sable que estaba peleando con Lily… yo pensaba que la había asesinado junto con Arlequín… bueno por algo será- (En su descuido casi deja caer a Diego)

Argón: (Se detiene para estabilizar a Diego) maldición casi lo dejo caer… será mejor que no me distraiga (sigue trotando pero con mas cuidado)

**Mientas tanto Lily ya había terminado de apilar las hojas y solo estaba esperando a que Shira se acercase un poco mas…**

Lily: (Siente a Shira acercándose) perfecto… (Saca las garras y le da un zarpazo a la piedra que estaba junto a las hojas causando unas chispas las cuales al caer sobre las hojas prenden fuego)

Lily: (Espera a que se forme una gran llama en las hojas) bueno esto esta demorándose un poco… (Le da un zarpazo al montón de hojas en llamas, causando pequeños focos de fuego alrededor los cuales comienzan a crecer rápidamente) esto servirá…

Lily: (Ve que el fuego se expande velozmente) bueno creo que la esperare sobre la cueva… (Corre y sube a la parte superior de la cueva y se queda esperando)

**Shira ve un resplandor entre unos árboles y se dirige hacia aquel resplandor…**

Shira: (Shira ve que aquel resplandor era fuego y no retrocede) puede que Diego este hay… (Sigue avanzando pero lo que no sabía es que el fuego la estaba rodeando)

Lily: (De pronto ve que Shira aparece entre unos arbustos) hola Shira…

Shira: (Lily la toma por sorpresa y Shira dirige su mirada hacia ella) Lily…

Lily: (Se ríe) ¿buscas algo? o mejor dicho ¿a alguien? (vuelve a reír)

Shira: (Enojada) aun es tiempo de parar esto por las buenas… (La mira desafiante)

Lily: (Una sonrisa se deja ver en su rostro) tú crees que quiero arreglar esto por las buenas… no una de nosotras tendrá que morir… (Ambas pierden cuidado por el fuego)

Shira: (Sonríe) bueno pudiste matarme cuando estaba inconsciente… y no lo hiciste… ¿Por qué? (no se le quita la sonrisa)

Lily: (Se le quita la sonrisa de la cara) bueno no seria tan divertido si no estás consiente para luchar…

Shira: (Ríe) bueno aquí estoy… ¿preparada? (la mira burlescamente)

**Al instante de que Shira termina de hablar ambas se preparan para atacar y justo cuando iban a atacarse un gran árbol cayó entre las dos causando una gran pared de fuego entre las dos…**

Shira: (Asustada) wow esto es malo… (Mira a su alrededor y ve que solo hay una salida y está siendo cerrada por las llamas)

Lily: (Ve que la única salida de Shira ya se había cerrado por las llamas y no alcanzo a pasar) –jaja este es el fin…- (Piensa un poco mas) –a maldición no puedo dejarla… me voy a arrepentir de esto más tarde- (ve que hay un árbol no muy firme y lo empuja haciéndolo caer al círculo de fuego en el cual se encontraba Shira)

Shira: (No desaprovecha la ocasión y rápidamente escapa atravesando el árbol el cual no sabía que se lo había votado Lily ya que ella se había ido rápidamente) que suerte… (Ve unas marcas de garra en el tronco del árbol) –Lily… será posible que ella…- (Mira a su alrededor y no ve a nadie)

**De pronto una llamarada asusta a Shira quien sale rápidamente del incendio al igual que Lily… **

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea y Alexein) Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado el tercer capítulo de nuestra segunda parte, espero que le haya gustado recuerden dejar sus reviews y si tienen alguna idea solo dígamela por mensaje privado, Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima cuídense…**


	4. Capitulo 4: Mentiras

"**Contra el Tiempo" Capitulo 4: "Mentiras"**

**(Andrea) Hola amig s esta es la segunda parte de nuestra historia titulada "Contra el Tiempo" (Para los que no saben esta es la continuación de "Dime que me amas"****)****, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews bueno continuamos… **

**En el capitulo anterior…**

**Al instante de que Shira termina de hablar ambas se preparan para atacar y justo cuando iban a atacarse un gran árbol cayó entre las dos causando una gran pared de fuego entre las dos…**

Shira: (Asustada) wow esto es malo… (Mira a su alrededor y ve que solo hay una salida y está siendo cerrada por las llamas)

Lily: (Ve que la única salida de Shira ya se había cerrado por las llamas y no alcanzo a pasar) –jaja este es el fin…- (Piensa un poco mas) –a maldición no puedo dejarla… me voy a arrepentir de esto más tarde- (ve que hay un árbol no muy firme y lo empuja haciéndolo caer al círculo de fuego en el cual se encontraba Shira)

Shira: (No desaprovecha la ocasión y rápidamente escapa atravesando el árbol el cual no sabía que se lo había votado Lily ya que ella se había ido rápidamente) que suerte… (Ve unas marcas de garra en el tronco del árbol) –Lily… será posible que ella…- (Mira a su alrededor y no ve a nadie)

**De pronto una llamarada asusta a Shira quien sale rápidamente del incendio al igual que Lily… **

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Shira al poder salir del incendio, busca un lugar seguro y se echa en el piso…**

Shira: (Muy cansada y con problemas respiratorios) ahhh… estoy muy cansada… me cuesta respirar… (Siente sus ojos muy pesados) debo de encontrar a Lily… no puedo parar… (Bosteza y por el cansancio de haber corrido tanto se duerme al instante)

**Mientras tanto Lily estaba en camino de encontrarse con Argón quien le llevaba una gran ventaja…**

Lily: (Iba confundida por lo que paso) –por qué no la deje a su suerte… me hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas…- (Por ir distraída tropieza y cae)

Lily: (Se golpea fuertemente contra una roca) ¡Hay! Demonios… (Se frota la cabeza adolorida) –Estúpida, estúpida… debo de tener más cuidado- (Se para)

Lily: (Se sacude) –todo esto es por ella… pero por qué no la puedo matar… será porque… no, no lo creo- (Luego de dejar el tema de lado sigue su camino en dirección a Argón)

**Luego de unos minutos corriendo encuentra a Argón caminando lentamente…**

Argón: (Pensaba) –Todavía no ha vuelto Lily… es una lástima…- (Seguía a paso lento)

Lily: (Alcanza a Argón) estoy bien si eso te preocupa… (Ríe)

Argón: (Se asusta) ¡ah! No me hagas eso… (Al ver a Lily respira aliviado)

Lily: (No deja de reír) admítelo te preocupas por mi…

Argón: (La mira enojado) no solo pensaba como iba a levantar a Diego cuando se me caiga… (Mueve su cuerpo haciendo que Diego se incline un poco)

Lily: (Se asusta) no, no nunca más lo hago pero ten cuidado por favor (Acomoda a Diego)

Argón: (Ríe) si claro, eso espero… (Siente que Diego se mueve)

Lily: (Preocupada) Di… Diego… (Sorprendida)

Diego: (Con una voz débil) Lily… ¿qué me paso? (recobrando la conciencia)

Lily: (Ve a Diego asustada) ¿Diego te sientes bien? (se acerca a el)

Diego: (Intenta pararse y cae de la espalda de Argón) ah… ¿qué pasa Lily?... ¿Dónde está Shira? (Ve a Shira a los ojos)

Lily: (Se queda sin palabras) ella… esto… -maldición esto es- (Se le ocurre algo rápidamente)

Diego: (Algo enojado y preocupada) dime Lily ¿dónde está? (Ve a Argón)

Lily: (Evita su sonrisa) a Shira la… la asesinaron… (Ve a Diego tristemente)

Diego: (La noticia lo toma por sorpresa y pregunta con un tono enojado) ¿Quién lo izo Lily? (ella no le responde) ¡Dímelo! (la mira muy enojado)

Argón: (No dice una palabra sobre lo dicho por Lily) –será mejor que sepas lo que haces- (Solo se queda parado oyéndolos)

Lily: (Lo mira un poco asustada) fue… fue Ornlu… ¿lo recuerdas? (lo mira a los ojos)

Diego: (Queda impactado a escuchar ese nombre) ¡Ornlu! ¿El de las montañas nevadas?... (Se acerca intimidante a Lily)

Lily: (Da unos pasa hacia atrás) así que lo recuerdas… si el mismo… (Ve a Diego muy enojado)

/Andrea: Ornlu es un antiguo enemigo de Diego, desde los días en que Diego estaba con los demás Dientes de Sable/Andrea: el nombre Ornlu es el nombre de la leyenda De Ornlu el Lobo/

Diego: (El está siendo dominado por la ira) ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo detuviste? (La mira mientras es dominado por la ira)

Lily: (Asustada) no yo no pude hacer nada… lo siento… (Una lágrima falsa cae de su rostro)

Diego: (La ira no lo deja razonar correctamente) ¡Eres una inútil! (Se acerca a Lily como con la intención de atacarla)

Argón: (Al ver que Lily corría peligro se para entre los dos) déjala ella no tiene la culpa… tú eras el que debía de estar con ella protegiéndola… (Se voltea imponente hacia Diego)

Diego: (Una tristeza recorre el cuerpo de Diego) es verdad… es a mí a quien quiere… (Las lágrimas de Diego eran de impotencia)

Lily: (Ve a Argón sorprendida por lo que dijo) –Esto es… perfecto- ¿Diego estas bien? (Se acerca a el)

Diego: (El estaba destrozado por dentro) déjame… (Se va corriendo)

Lily: (Preocupada) ¡Diego! (va tras él)

Argón: (Solo ve lo que acontece) –Espero que sepa controlarlo…- (Se queda parado)

**Mientras lejos de ahí estaba Shira muy cansada durmiendo… de pronto una lluvia caía sobre toda la montaña y sus alrededores lo que poco a poco iba despertando a Shira… **

Shira: (De pronto despierta agitada) ¡Lily!... (Recuerda lo ocurrido) les eh perdido el rastro… (Ve el incendio a lo lejos)

Shira: (Se para) bueno tendré que encontrar alguna pista de donde van… (Ve a su alrededor) creo que tendré que ponerme ya en camino para alcanzarlos… después de todo solo hay un camino entre las montañas –eso es tomare un atajo y los esperare- (Se va corriendo)

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea y Alexein) Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado el cuarto capítulo de nuestra segunda parte, espero que le haya gustado recuerden dejar sus reviews y si tienen alguna idea solo dígamela por mensaje privado, Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima cuídense… (Próximo capítulo el día domingo o lunes)**

**La leyenda de Ornlu… (Andrea y Alexein: No es de nuestra autoría)**

**En un tiempo sin tiempo, cerca de uno de los principios, la luna era siempre redonda y lejana, atada detrás del cielo y colgada de la nada entre vacíos. Miraba el mundo a sus pies coronada de plata y olvido. Y estaba bien mirando en la distancia. Pero una noche, distraída, se acercó demasiado a la Tierra y se le enredaron los dedos en las ramas de un árbol. Cayó de pie sobre la hierba y de repente le salió al paso una sombra oscura: pelo crespo, ojos negros y una sonrisa lobuna. Cabriolas de luz de luna enmarañada de lobo jugando entre arbustos y colinas. Aullidos y risas y rumor de estrellas entre las hojas. Pero todo lo que empieza acaba y el lobo volvió al bosque y la luna al cielo. Cuenta la leyenda que antes de separarse, la luna le robó al lobo su sombra para vestirse de noche el rostro y recordar el aroma de bosque. Y que desde entonces el lobo le aúlla a la luna llena que le devuelva su sombra... **


	5. Capitulo 5: La verdad

"**Contra el Tiempo" Capitulo 5: "La verdad"**

**(Andrea) Hola amig s esta es la segunda parte de nuestra historia titulada "Contra el Tiempo" (Para los que no saben esta es la continuación de "Dime que me amas"****)****, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews bueno continuamos… (Andrea este capítulo lo escribí yo sola espero que les guste)**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

**Mientras lejos de ahí estaba Shira muy cansada durmiendo… de pronto una lluvia caía sobre toda la montaña y sus alrededores lo que poco a poco iba despertando a Shira… **

Shira: (De pronto despierta agitada) ¡Lily!... (Recuerda lo ocurrido) les eh perdido el rastro… (Ve el incendio a lo lejos)

Shira: (Se para) bueno tendré que encontrar alguna pista de donde van… (Ve a su alrededor) creo que tendré que ponerme ya en camino para alcanzarlos… después de todo solo hay un camino entre las montañas –eso es tomare un atajo y los esperare- (Se va corriendo)

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Lily mientras tanto había perdido de vista a Diego y ahora solo podía confiar en sus instintos y habilidades para encontrarlo pero aun con sus más agudos sentidos se le hacía muy difícil encontrarlo… **

Lily: (Estaba parada sintiendo cada movimiento a su alrededor) –maldición nada… espera un momento…- (Escucha un golpe a lo lejos)

Lily: (No ignora ese sonido y rápidamente va… luego al acercarse ve a Diego quien estaba llorando de impotencia) –Di… Diego…- (Siente que se le parte el corazón al ver a Diego llorar)

Diego: (Estaba destrozado por la muerte de Shira) porque… porque… ¡Porque!... –Maldición… yo debería haberla defendido… yo… debí de estar con ella- (Sus garras se entierran en la tierra)

Lily: (Sin pensarlo dos veces se para frente a Diego) Diego… yo… (Se le hace un nudo en la garganta)

Diego: (Cierra sus ojos) Lily… acabo de perder lo que más amaba en este mundo… (No podía contener las lágrimas)

Lily: (Ella estaba devastada por dentro al ver lo que su mentira causo) Diego no tienes que aguantar tus emociones… (Abrasa a Diego)

Diego: (Al sentir el calor corporal de Lily sintió cierta sensación de consuelo) Lily no se cómo continuar… (Lloraba en el hombro de Lily)

Lily: (Al sentir a Diego tan frágil y vulnerable siente que ella era muy importante en ese momento) Diego yo te ayudare a continuar… se que nunca podrás olvidarla… pero… yo te amo Diego… (Deja de abrasar a Diego y le da un apasionado beso)

Diego: (Diego logra calmarse al momento en que Lily lo besa… cuando los labios de Lily se separaran de los suyos no puede evitar volver a besarla) –Porque estoy haciendo esto…- (No dejan de besarse)

Lily: (Ella estaba sonrojada por el simple hecho de que Diego la besaba y luego de separar sus labios de los de Diego dice) Diego… estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti… (Al ver que Diego no daba una respuesta o tan solo una palabra ella baja la cabeza sintiéndose nuevamente rechazada)

Diego: (Diego sabia que sentía algo muy fuerte Lily… ¿pero amor?… no, no era amor, el solo amaba a Shira y nunca podría amar a otra de igual manera… él sabía que no podía jugar con los sentimientos de Lily y por eso con su pata levanto la cabeza de Lily y le dijo) Lily tu sabes que yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti… (Ve a Lily a Los ojos)

Lily: (Lily cierra los ojos y para cuando los vuelve a abrir una lagrima corre por su cara y dice con una voz muy suave) ¿Pero?...

Diego: (El sabia que lo que digiera iba a dañar a Lily pero si no se lo decía sería peor) Pero… tu sabes que yo no te amo de la misma forma de la que tú me amas…

Lily: (Lily sintió como una aguja se clava en su corazón… pero muy dentro de ella sabía que Diego no sentía lo mismo por ella) Lo sé… (Cierra los ojos dejando escapar solo una lágrima)

Diego: (Diego siente el dolor de Lily y con su pata seca la lagrima de Lily como dándole un suave cariño en su mejilla) Lily de verdad creo que eres muy linda y que tu sinceridad al decir lo que sientes es admirable… pero yo amo a Shira y siempre la amare aunque tenga que esperar a mi muerte para estar nuevamente con ella… (Lily lo ve a los ojos)

Lily: (Siente que la culpa se apodera de ella y ya no puede contenerla mas) –no puedo seguir con esto… debo de contarle toda la verdad- (Ella se encontraba en un momento crucial que lo cambiaria todo) Diego hay algo que debo decirte… (Lo mira fijamente a los ojos, mientras los suyos estaban llenos de lágrimas esperando el momento justo para expresar el sentimiento que florece en su alma)

**Mientras tanto Shira se encontraba corriendo a través del bosque acortando camino por distintos caminos que llevaban al paso entre las montañas, pero mientras corría entre árboles y arbustos…**

Shira: (Había estado corriendo durante horas sin parar hasta que una raíz de un gran árbol la hace caer al no verla) Demonios lo que me faltaba… (Sentía un gran dolor en su pata delantera, al pararse siente un gran dolor al apoyar su pata contra el suelo)

Shira: (El dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo) ¡Ah! ¡Mierda! (Intento pisar de nuevo y cuando intento dar un paso sintió un dolor paralizante) ¡Ah! Mmmhh ¡Ahh! (No podía aguantar el dolor)

Shira: (Shira entre sus quejidos escucho a alguien acercándose) ¡Aahh! –Demonios no puedo defenderme… no así- ¡Aahh! (El dolor era insoportable)

Shira: (Cada vez sentía a alguien mas y mas cerca) mmmhh ¡Aah! (De pronto ve a alguien quien la deja paralizada… era alguien que ella nunca pensó volver a ver)

?: Shi… Shira…

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Bueno amig s espero que les haya gustado el quinto capítulo de nuestra segunda parte, espero que le haya gustado recuerden dejar sus reviews y si tienen alguna idea díganmela, Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima cuídense…**


	6. Capitulo 6: Reencuentro

"**Contra el Tiempo" Capitulo 6: "Reencuentro"**

**(Andrea y Alexein) Hola amig s continuamos con el siguiente capítulo, ¿Por qué lo subimos tan seguido del anterior?… no se… pero bueno espero que les guste y no olviden dejar su reviews con sus opiniones, bueno continuamos…**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

**Mientras tanto Shira se encontraba corriendo a través del bosque acortando camino por distintos caminos que llevaban al paso entre las montañas, pero mientras corría entre árboles y arbustos…**

Shira: (Había estado corriendo durante horas sin parar hasta que una raíz de un gran árbol la hace caer al no verla) Demonios lo que me faltaba… (Sentía un gran dolor en su pata delantera, al pararse siente un gran dolor al apoyar su pata contra el suelo)

Shira: (El dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo) ¡Ah! ¡Mierda! (Intento pisar de nuevo y cuando intento dar un paso sintió un dolor paralizante) ¡Ah! Mmmhh ¡Ahh! (No podía aguantar el dolor)

Shira: (Shira entre sus quejidos escucho a alguien acercándose) ¡Aahh! –Demonios no puedo defenderme… no así- ¡Aahh! (El dolor era insoportable)

Shira: (Cada vez sentía a alguien mas y mas cerca) mmmhh ¡Aah! (De pronto ve a alguien quien la deja paralizada… era alguien que ella nunca pensó volver a ver)

?: Shi… Shira…

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Mientras el bosque yacía en un profundo silencio… En ese momento Shira estaba paralizada ante tal situación… **

?: (Se veía muy sorprendida al encontrarse con Shira) Shira… (Se acerca a Shira)

Shira: (Su garganta se aclara y por fin logra hablar) eres tu… hermana… (En ese momento solo se escuchaba el soplar del viento)

?: (Se acerca más a Shira y con una voz tierna y suave dice) hola Shira… (Le da un beso en la mejilla)

Shira: (Siente que un mar de amor ahoga todo su sufrimiento) Shahira… (Rompe en llanto emocionada)

**/Shahira descripción: Bueno si recuerdan el ¨Capitulo 14: Recuerdos¨ de la primera parte llamada ¨Dime que me Amas¨ verán que Shira dice:**

Shira: (Se levanta y con su pata voltea la cara de Lily hacia la suya) Lily de verdad te quiero, no quiero que te vayas… ya arreglaremos esto… (Le da una leve sonrisa)

Lily: (La mira enojada) Shira porque eres tan buena conmigo, todo ha sido mi culpa eh hecho todo mal y tú me sigues tratando bien ¿porque?… (La mira a los ojos)

Shira: (La mira seriamente) bueno la verdad es que antes yo tenía una hermana y era igual que tu… y creo que te quiero por eso… **(Fragmento del** **¨Capitulo 14: Recuerdos¨)**

**Bueno y es verdad Shahira era prácticamente igual a Lily solo con la diferencia que sus colores eran de un tono más oscuro que los de Lily y era un poco más grande que Lily /Continuamos…/**

Shahira: (Siente un gran calor por dentro) Tranquila Shira… (Lame las lágrimas de Shira)

Shira: (Logra contener su llanto y logra pararse en tres patas mientras mantiene su pata delantera en el aire) mmmhh (Vuelve a sentir ese gran dolor)

Shahira: (Ella ve como Shira mantiene su pata en el aire y recuerda que ella estaba gritando de dolor) ¿Shira que tienes? (Acerca su cara a la pata de Shira)

Shira: (El dolor iba aumentando cada vez mas) creo que me quebré la pata… (Cierra los ojos al sentir un gran dolor)

Shahira: (Examina la pata de Shira) no… no te la has quebrado… ah por favor Shira solo es un calambre (Se ríe)

Shira: (Mira su pata cuidadosamente) ¿un calambre?... pero como… (Intenta mover su pata) ¡Aah! (Siente su pata tiesa)

Shahira: (Mira a Shira Tiernamente) de seguro has estado corriendo más de la cuenta y tu cuerpo cansado amplifica tu dolor y lo prolonga… (Se queda viendo a Shira y sonríe)

Shira: (Ella respiraba agitada y estaba agotada físicamente) de hecho eso suena bastante razonable… (Le devuelve la sonrisa a su hermana)

Shahira: (Hace que Shira se apoye en ella) ven Shira… (Las dos van en dirección a una cueva que se le lograba ver a lo lejos)

**Shahira antes del accidente que las separo, ella había tomado el rol de madre para Shira enseñándole lo básico para vivir como cazar, camuflarse, aprender a moverse entre el bosque, luego Shira se fue perfeccionando por cuenta propia. Ya que sus padres habían muerto a los dos años después del nacimiento de Shira.**

Shahira: (Ya habían llegado a la cueva) bien recuéstate hay… (Ella se queda sentada a su lado)

Shira: (Ella le hace caso a su hermana y se recuesta y con una voz frágil y triste dice) Shahira ¿donde estuviste todo este tiempo? (La mira con los ojos llenos de lagrimas)

Shahira: (Baja la cabeza y dice) yo estaba… buscándote… durante meses eh estado buscándote y por fin estoy aquí a tu lado… (Le besa la frente) ¿Y tu Shira que estabas haciendo?

Shira: (Ella había lo olvidado por completo pero luego recuerda a Diego y lo ocurrido) ¡Diego! Debo de encontrarlo… (Se para con sus cuatro patas lo que muestra que su calambre había desaparecido)

Shahira: (Queda sorprendida al ver la reacción de de Shira) ¿Diego?... ¿de quién hablas? (La mira a los ojos)

Shira: (No sabe como decírselo) él es… bueno el es… mi novio… (Se sonroja)

Shahira: (Queda sorprendida ante tal noticia) tu novio… (La abrasa) aauuh mi hermanita está creciendo (Ríe entre dientes)

Shira: (La mira algo enfadada) no me molestes (Se corre haciendo caer a Shahira)

Shahira: (Se sacude) lo siento… ¿y donde esta? (Ve a Shira entristecer)

Shira: (Cierra los ojos para no mostrar su sufrimiento) bueno a él lo secuestraron… el estaba muy mal cuando se lo llevaron y yo… ¡Yo no fui capaz de evitarlo!… (Al abrir los ojos muestra unas lágrimas de impotencia)

Shahira: (Ve a Shira muy mal) sabes a donde se lo han llevado… (Se acerca a ella)

Shira: (La mira a los ojos) se que se lo llevan por el paso entre las montañas… tengo que ir por el… (Mueve su pata para comprobar si está en buen estado)

Shahira: (Se estira y se acomoda como preparándose para correr) ah… así está bien (Se para al lado de Shira)

Shira: (Ve a Shahira extrañada) ¿qué haces? (Ve una sonrisa en la cara de Shahira)

Shahira: (Ríe entre dientes) no creerás que te dejare ir sola… ¿verdad? (La ve a los ojos)

Shira: (Sonríe) bueno a ver si me sigues el paso… (Ambas comienzan a correr y aunque Shahira era mayor que Shira por 3 años corrían a la misma velocidad)

Shahira: (Ve como su hermana ya era toda una mujer/hembra) –Ya has crecido hermanita…- (Continúan su camino)

**Esto era lo que pasaba con Diego y Lily mientras Shira hablaba con su hermana…**

Lily: (Toma valor y le dice) Diego… no puedo continuar con esta mentira… (Lo mira los ojos)

Diego: (Tiene un mal presentimiento sobre esto) de que hablas Lily… ¿Qué mentira?... (Mira a Lily y ve que está un poco nerviosa)

Lily: (Respira profundamente) nada de lo que te dije es cierto… todo ha sido una mentira… (Cierra los ojos esperando la reacción de Diego)

Diego: (El piensa un poco y dice) entonces Shira… Shira no murió… (Lily no le contesta y Diego se impacienta) ¡Dilo! (La mira muy enojado)

Lily: (Estaba muy asustada) No Diego… ella está bien… (Al retroceder choca con un gran árbol)

Diego: (Coloca sus dos patas delanteras a cada lado de Lily evitando que se mueva) me debes una buena explicación de todo esto… y bien te oigo… (La mira fijamente a los ojos)

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea y Alexein) Bueno amig s espero que les haya gustado el quinto capítulo de nuestra segunda parte, espero que le haya gustado recuerden dejar sus reviews y si tienen alguna idea díganmela, Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima cuídense…**


	7. Capitulo 7: Cambio de Planes

"**Contra el Tiempo" Capitulo 7: "Cambio de Planes"**

**(Alexein) Hola amig s esta es la segunda parte de nuestra historia titulada "Contra el Tiempo" (Para los que no saben esta es la continuación de "Dime que me amas"****)****, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews bueno continuamos… (Andrea no podrá escribir por un tiempo debido a sus obligaciones pero creo que me ha enseñado bastante como para poder seguir solo esta historia)**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

**Esto era lo que pasaba con Diego y Lily mientras Shira hablaba con su hermana…**

Lily: (Toma valor y le dice) Diego… no puedo continuar con esta mentira… (Lo mira los ojos)

Diego: (Tiene un mal presentimiento sobre esto) de que hablas Lily… ¿Qué mentira?... (Mira a Lily y ve que está un poco nerviosa)

Lily: (Respira profundamente) nada de lo que te dije es cierto… todo ha sido una mentira… (Cierra los ojos esperando la reacción de Diego)

Diego: (El piensa un poco y dice) entonces Shira… Shira no murió… (Lily no le contesta y Diego se impacienta) ¡Dilo! (La mira muy enojado)

Lily: (Estaba muy asustada) No Diego… ella está bien… (Al retroceder choca con un gran árbol)

Diego: (Coloca sus dos patas delanteras a cada lado de Lily evitando que se mueva) me debes una buena explicación de todo esto… y bien te oigo… (La mira fijamente a los ojos)

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**A los pies de las montañas en un bosque en el cual la luz del amanecer no logra penetrar se encontraban Lily y Diego…**

Lily: (Ella estaba muy asustada) Diego por favor no me hagas daño… (Lo mira aterrada)

Diego: (El estaba muy enfadado) no tengo todo el día (Acerca su cara a la de Lily)

Lily: (Dice nerviosa) déjame Diego… (Con un empujón mueve un poco a Diego)

Diego: (Se acerca a Lily sobrepasando la fuerza de ella) no hasta que hables… (La mira a los ojos)

Lily: (Siente que Diego la sobrepasaba en fuerza) está bien… pero déjame un momento (Mira al suelo)

Diego: (Quita sus patas y le da la espalda a Lily) puedes empezar diciéndome a donde me llevabas (Se sienta)

Lily: (Respira aliviada y luego se sienta al lado de Diego) bueno… yo te llevaba hacia la guarida de Ornlu…

Diego: (La mira extrañado) ¿y porque me llevabas con él? (La mira a los ojos)

Lily: (Ambos se miran a los ojos) no lo sé… el solo me dijo que si te llevaba el me recompensaría… (Mira al suelo mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas)

Diego: (La ve muy triste) ¿y cuál era tu recompensa? (Se gira completamente hacia Lily)

Lily: (Se seca las lagrimas con su pata) mi recompensa era… que yo sería libre… nunca más servirle a nadie… (Dice con una vos temblorosa) poder tener una familia y un lugar donde vivir… (No puede contener las lágrimas)

Diego: (Ve que está siendo sincera) y por qué no simplemente te escapas… (Coloca su pata sobre la pata de Lily)

Lily: (Mira a Diego sorprendida) de verdad crees que después de todo lo que eh hecho ¿podría estar con ustedes? (Lo mira ilusionada)

Diego: (Le da una leve sonrisa) podríamos olvidar todo esto… (Su cara refleja el amor que sentía por ella)

Lily: (Desvía la mirada) ¿de verdad crees que sería tan fácil?... no… si yo no llego contigo enviaran a otro que lo haga… (Mira a Diego nuevamente)

Diego: (Baja la cabeza) ¿bueno y que haremos? (Levanta la cabeza a la altura de Lily)

Lily: (Se para) no puedo entregar al ser que más amo… así que iré con Ornlu y are que no te moleste mas… (Ve a Los alrededores)

Diego: (Mira al suelo y con una voz firme Le dice) ¿y cómo piensas hacerlo? (No logra pensar en alguna solución)

Lily: (Sonríe) ya se me ocurrirá algo… ahora solo ve con Shira… ella conociéndola debe de estar cerca de aquí… solo ve (Ella le da la espalda a Diego)

Diego: (No sabe cómo reaccionar) Pero… no puedo dejarte sola en esto… (Lily lo mira de reojo)

Lily: (Con un tono de seguridad dice) no… no puedes dejar sola a Shira, ella es tu novia… adiós Diego, me asegurare de que nunca más te molesten… (Comienza a Caminar)

Diego: (La sigue) pero estas segura de que no hay otra opción? (La sigue un poco más lento)

Lily: (Baja la cabeza y se detiene) no Diego… iré sola… no me sigas (Comino unos metros y Diego la sigue) –Tendré que distraerlo y esconderme para que no me siga- (De pronto se detiene y dice) Adiós Diego… (Con sus patas traseras le tira tierra en los ojos a Diego y se oculta en unos arbustos)

Diego: (Se refriega los ojos y pierde de vista a Lily) ¡Lily! ¡Espera! (No puede mantener los ojos abiertos durante unos minutos en los cuales aprovecha Lily para correr)

**Diego intentaba ver a los alrededores pero con el ardor en sus ojos no lograba ver bien, para cuando pudo aliviar el ardor de sus ojos Lily ya había vuelto con Argón… **

Lily: (Estaba cansada y muy agitada) ¡Argón! ¿Cambio de planes? (Se para al lado de Argón mientras recobra el aliento)

Argón: (El estaba preocupado por el estado de Lily) ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Lily? (Levanta la mirada para ver si Diego la acompañada)

Lily: (Dice con una voz temblorosa) no hay tiempo de explicaciones… (Respira profundamente) lo que haremos será lo siguiente… yo iré a hablar con Ornlu y le diré que Diego ha escapado hacia el norte, contrario a donde se dirigen… (Sus piernas tiritaban)

Argón: (Queda en shock por el repentino cambio de planes) ¿porque has cambiado de parecer en tan poco tiempo?… (La mira extrañado)

Lily: (Ella mira al suelo) es porque así debió de ser desde un principio… yo nunca debí de haberme involucrado en esto… bueno yo nunca pensé enamorarme de Diego… (Cierra los ojos para no llorar)

Argón: (El niega con la cabeza y lanza un suspiro) bueno… está bien te apoyo en lo que hagas… (La mira a la cara)

Lily: (Abre sus ojos sorprendida) ¿lo dices enserio?... es decir te iban a pagar… (Una leve sonrisa sobresale de su rostro cansado)

Argón: (Ríe un poco) ¿con que me iban a pagar?... ¿Piedras preciosas?... no de seguro que cuando llegara con Diego, yo iba a pasar a ser su cena (Ríe de nuevo)

Lily: (Sonríe) y es por eso que iré sola (Un silencio cubre todo el bosque)

Argón: (De pronto su sonrisa cambia al escuchar a Lily) ¿sola?... no puedes ir sola… sabes muy bien lo que te harán… (La mira a los ojos)

Lily: (Da unos pasos hacia delante) si lo sé, pero piénsalo si tu vas conmigo no cambiara nada, incluso podría ser peor… (Mira hacia atrás)

Argón: (Se queda parado impotente al no poder hacer nada) ¿y qué es lo que haré? (La mira)

Lily: (Sonríe levemente) ten una larga vida… búscate una pareja y se feliz con ella… tu puedes hacerlo todavía… (Se va corriendo)

Argón: (La ve mientras se aleja velozmente y dice con una fuerte voz) ¡Tú también puedes Lily! (Ve que Lily se detiene unos segundos y luego sigue su camino a gran velocidad)

**Mientras tanto Diego buscaba a Lily en los alrededores sin saber que Lily ya estaba muy lejos de él…**

Diego: (El estaba buscando a Lily por todas partes) ¡Lily! ¡Lily donde estas! (De pronto escucha una vos familiar quien lo llamaba por su nombre era Shira)

Shira: (Ella había escuchado a Diego mientras corría) ¡Diego donde estas! (Se acerca a donde escucho la voz de Diego)

Diego: (Ve a Shira aparecer entre unos arbustos) Shira… (Camina hacia ella)

Shira: (Ve a Diego a unos cuantos metros y se acerca a él corriendo y dice emocionada) ¡Diego! (Se acerca mas y mas a él)

**De pronto Shira salta sobre Diego botándolo al suelo y antes de que Diego digiera algo le da un largo beso…**

**Continuara…**

**(Alexein) Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de nuestra segunda parte llamada ¨Contra el Tiempo¨, espero que le haya gustado recuerden dejar sus reviews y si tienen alguna idea solo dígamela por mensaje privado, Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima cuídense…**

**(Andrea) Bueno como habrán leído al principio no podre seguir escribiendo junto con Alexein por algún tiempo, pero intentare ayudarlo si necesita mi ayuda, bueno eso quería decirles y como dice una persona a la cual yo amo: Hasta la próxima cuídense (Alexein)**


	8. Capitulo 8: La ayudaremos

"**Contra el Tiempo" Capitulo 8: "La ayudaremos"**

**(Alexein) Hola amig s esta es la segunda parte de nuestra historia titulada "Contra el Tiempo" (Para los que no saben esta es la continuación de "Dime que me amas"****)****, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews bueno continuamos… **

**En el capitulo anterior…**

**Mientras tanto Diego buscaba a Lily en los alrededores sin saber que Lily ya estaba muy lejos de él…**

Diego: (El estaba buscando a Lily por todas partes) ¡Lily! ¡Lily donde estas! (De pronto escucha una vos familiar quien lo llamaba por su nombre era Shira)

Shira: (Ella había escuchado a Diego mientras corría) ¡Diego donde estas! (Se acerca a donde escucho la voz de Diego)

Diego: (Ve a Shira aparecer entre unos arbustos) Shira… (Camina hacia ella)

Shira: (Ve a Diego a unos cuantos metros y se acerca a él corriendo y dice emocionada) ¡Diego! (Se acerca mas y mas a él)

**De pronto Shira salta sobre Diego botándolo al suelo y antes de que Diego digiera algo le da un largo beso…**

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Luego de unos largos segundos Shira deja de besar a Diego y le da un fuerte abraso…**

Shira: (No podía contener las lagrimas) sabia que te encontraría… (No podía contenerse)

Diego: (Estaba en shock ante tal situación y solo pudo decir) Shira… creo que caí sobre una piedra… (Intenta correr la piedra con la espalda pero no puede)

Shira: (Reacciona entre el mar de emociones que estaba sintiendo) ah… discúlpame (Se levanta y se mueve al lado de Diego)

Diego: (Se para) Shira… (Solo alcanza a decir eso cuando Shira le da otro beso)

Shira: te amo… (Vota de nuevo a Diego)

Diego: (Cae de nuevo sobre la piedra) ¡Shira por favor! (Respira adolorido)

Shira: (Se levanta de nuevo esta vez más calmada) lo siento… de nuevo (Ayuda a Diego a levantarse)

Diego: (El estaba muy feliz al ver a Shira de nuevo) no sabes cuánto eh esperado volverte a ver… (Ahora él la besa)

Shahira: (Tose para marcar su presencia) eh… hola (Se acerca a ellos)

Shira: (Ve a su hermana pero no deja de besar a Diego) –hermana…- (Se sonroja)

Diego: (Al ver a Shahira deja de besar a Shira) ¿y tu quien eres? (La mira a los ojos)

Shira: (Se pasa la lengua por os labios y dice) ella… (Es interrumpida por su hermana)

Shahira: (Camina por el alrededor de Diego) yo soy la hermana de Shira… (Lo examina)

Diego: (El estaba muy sorprendido) eh… ¿es verdad Shira? (La mira a los ojos)

Shira: (Asiente con la cabeza) es verdad ella es mi hermana (Se queda callada avergonzada)

Shahira: (Ella tenía una sonrisa en su cara) bueno me presento, yo soy Shahira la hermana mayor de Shira ¿y tú? (Sigue dando vueltas alrededor de Diego)

Diego: (Ella lo ponía algo nervioso) bueno yo… yo soy Diego novio de Shira (Da pequeños pasos hacia Shira)

Shira: (Se mueve al lado de Diego) por favor Shahira lo estas incomodando… (Sonríe)

Shahira: (Ríe) tranquilo amigo solo estaba jugando… (Se acerca a Diego)

Diego: (Lanza una pequeña risita nerviosa mientras encoge los hombros) –tranquilo Diego solo es la hermana de Shira- si… si está bien (Da unos pequeños pasos hacia Shira hasta que se topa con ella)

Shira: (Ve que Diego está muy nervioso y le susurra al oído) tranquilo gatito ella no muerde… aunque yo si… (Le muerde la oreja jugando)

Diego: (Escucha el crujir de unos árboles a lo lejos) Lily… (Recuerda porque estaba solo en el bosque)

Shira: (Se enoja al escuchar el nombre de Lily) ¿Dónde está?

Shahira: (Escucha crujir de unas ramas y el sonido se acerca) alguien viene… (Se pone en alerta)

Diego: (Mira a los ojos a Shira) no le hagas daño… hazlo por mí… (Sonríe)

Shira: (Se enoja aun mas) no la protejas… todo esto es su culpa… (De pronto un rinoceronte irrumpe en el claro)

Shahira: (Retrocede un poco al ver tal oponente) un rinoceronte… que divertido… (Lo mira desafiante)

Shira: (Lo recuerda de su pelea con Lily) tú eres el que estaba con Lily ¿verdad? (Se para frente el)

Argón: (La ignora y solo mira fijamente a Diego) debes de ayudarla… (Estaba atento a cada movimiento de Shira y Shahira)

Diego: (Se acerca a Argón) ¿dónde está? (Ve que Shira lo ve enojada)

Argón: (Baja la cabeza) Ella fue con Ornlu a decir que te habías escapado… (Ve a Shira)

Shira: (No entendía lo que pasaba) como que te escapaste… ¿te escapaste? (No entendía lo que pasaba)

Diego: (Ve a Shira) no, no me escape… ella me dejo libre y ahora está en peligro por ello (Mira a Argón)

Argón: (Ve a Diego nuevamente) así que la ayudaras… (Shira interrumpe)

Shira: (Toma la palabra y dice) si la ayudaremos… (Entrecierra los ojos)

Diego: (Estaba impresionado por la reacción de Shira) Shira… estás diciendo que… (No puede creerlo)

Shira: (Mira a Diego con una sonrisa) si lo haremos… me debe muchas respuestas al igual que tu… (Mira a Diego como enojada)

Diego: (Le dedica una sonrisa a Shira y luego se dirige a Argón) ¿y dónde está la guarida de Ornlu? (Lo mira a los ojos)

Argón: (Apunta hacia las montañas con su cuerno) hay un camino que va entre las montañas… luego de unas horas por el camino llegaras a la cueva de Ornlu… (Comienza a caminar entre los Dientes de sable)

Diego: (Ve mientras Argón se va) ¿no vienes? (Lo sigue unos metros)

Argón: (Se detiene) tengo que cumplir una promesa… (Se va)

Diego: (Argón desaparece entra unos arbustos y Diego se voltea hacia Shira) bueno entonces ¿vamos? (Camina hacia Shira)

Shira: (Ve a Diego) Si vamos… pero ¿dónde está ese camino? (Luego ve a Shahira)

Diego: (Piensa un poco y dice) no se… pero dijo que está entre las montañas… (Los dos ven a Shahira)

Shahira: (Sonríe) suerte que estoy con ustedes… yo sé donde esta ese camino ¡Vamos síganme! (Comienza a correr)

Shira: (Antes de empezar a correr dice) ya hablaremos Diego… (Sigue velozmente a Shahira)

Diego: (Lo que le dice Shira lo deja pensando) –cuando una chica dice eso nada termina bien…- un momento… (Comienza a correr intentando alcanzar a Shira)

**Continuara…**

**(Alexein) Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de nuestra segunda parte llamada ¨Contra el Tiempo¨, espero que le haya gustado recuerden dejar sus reviews y si tienen alguna idea solo dígamela por mensaje privado, Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima cuídense…**

**(Alexein) La razón por la que Andrea no va a poder escribir por un largo tiempo es porque debe de leer un libro y luego hacer un informe psicológico del protagonista de la historia y luego dar un comentario de 30 líneas… ruego porque nunca me toque hacer algo similar… y bueno por eso es que no va a seguir escribiendo por un tiempo, gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima cuídense…**


	9. Capitulo 9: Antiguo Amor

"**Contra el Tiempo" Capitulo 9: "Antiguo Amor"**

**(Alexein) Hola amig s esta es la segunda parte de nuestra historia titulada "Contra el Tiempo" (Para los que no saben esta es la continuación de "Dime que me amas"****)****, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews bueno continuamos… **

**En el capitulo anterior…**

Diego: (Argón desaparece entra unos arbustos y Diego se voltea hacia Shira) bueno entonces ¿vamos? (Camina hacia Shira)

Shira: (Ve a Diego) Si vamos… pero ¿dónde está ese camino? (Luego ve a Shahira)

Diego: (Piensa un poco y dice) no se… pero dijo que está entre las montañas… (Los dos ven a Shahira)

Shahira: (Sonríe) suerte que estoy con ustedes… yo sé donde esta ese camino ¡Vamos síganme! (Comienza a correr)

Shira: (Antes de empezar a correr dice) ya hablaremos Diego… (Sigue velozmente a Shahira)

Diego: (Lo que le dice Shira lo deja pensando) –cuando una chica dice eso nada termina bien…- un momento… (Comienza a correr intentando alcanzar a Shira)

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Mientras tanto Lily había tomado un atajo gracias al cual se encontraba cerca de la guarida de Ornlu… **

Lily: (Se detiene a pensar) – ¿estaré haciendo lo correcto?- (Mira al cielo buscando una respuesta)

Lily: (Sonríe y dice en voz baja) si… ahora si… (Sigue su camino solo que ahora caminando)

Lily: (Ve la cueva de Ornlu a unos trescientos metros) bueno ya llegamos… (Camina hacia la entrada)

**De pronto un Dientes de Sable sale de la cueva y al ver a Lily se acerca ella…**

Dientes de Sable: (Se acercaba con una sonrisa y al estar cerca de Lily dice) Lily no se suponía que deberías venir con alguien más… (No deja de sonreír)

Lily: (Lo mira con desprecio) no me molestes… (Sigue caminando) ¿Se encuentra Ornlu? (Lo vuelve a mirar con los ojos entrecerrados)

Dientes de Sable: (La mira enojado) si acaba de llegar… (Sonríe) espero que tengas una buena excusa para esto… (Se va mientras ríe)

Lily: (Se queda parada) –Maldito bastardo… pero tiene razón, espero que me crea…- (Sigue caminando, ya estaba a unos pasos de la entrada)

**Lily entra a la gran cueva, al entran ve como unos Dientes de Sable estaban comiendo en una esquina y luego de la nada escucha su nombre…**

?: (Una voz siniestra hace eco en la cueva) Lily por fin has llegado… (En el fondo de la cueva se ven dos destellos rojos)

Lily: (Ella queda en shock) Ornlu… yo… (Se le hace un nudo en la garganta)

Ornlu: (Se acerca a Lily) por lo que veo estas sola… (Camina por el alrededor de Lily)

Lily: (Tartamudeaba) tuvimos… un… problema… (Respira profundamente)

**/Descripción de Ornlu: era un gran Dientes de Sable incluso más grande que Diego, su pelaje era similar al de Diego, tenía unos grandes ojos rojos y su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices/continuamos…/**

Ornlu: (Sonríe mientras cierra los ojos) te oigo… (Se queda callado)

Lily: (Estaba muy nerviosa) Diego se nos escapo mientras comíamos… no pudimos alcanzarlo… (Se queda callada esperando la reacción de Ornlu)

Ornlu: (Sonríe) Lily por favor, ambos sabemos que no es cierto… (Mira a Lily fijamente)

Lily: (Cierra los ojos) lo… lo siento… (Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas)

Ornlu: (Cierra los ojos mientras suspira) te enamoraste de el… (Abre los ojos enojado)

Lily: (Mira al suelo mientras caen unas lagrimas de sus ojos) yo… (Respira agitada)

Ornlu: (Saca la garras) nunca sentiste eso por mi… y ahora te enamoras de Diego poniéndote en peligro por el… (Sus garras se enterraban en el suelo de la cueva)

Lily: (Mira a Ornlu a los ojos) tú crees que no te ame… tu me rompiste el corazón cuando me hiciste matar a Héctor solo porque estabas celoso de el… (Se enoja) **/A eso se refería Arlequín en el capítulo 15: ¨Traición¨ de ¨Dime que me Amas¨/**

Ornlu: (Queda con la boca abierta) yo… ¿quién te lo dijo? (La mira seriamente)

Lily: (Se seca las lagrimas con su pata) siempre lo supe… eh tenido que vivir con eso todos los días… (Comienza a llorar)

Ornlu: (Baja la cabeza) solo lo hice porque te amaba… (Se acerca a ella)

Lily: (Lo mira enojada) crees que eso es amar… tú crees que haciéndome matar a Héctor te iba a amar mas… ¡Pues te equivocas!… (Respira con dificultad)

Ornlu: (La abrasa) te amo Lily… quiero estar contigo para siempre… (La besa)

Lily: (Le da un pequeño empujón apartándolo) ya es tarde… no puedes borrar el pasado… (Le da la espalda)

Ornlu: (Ladea la cabeza) si pudiera lo haría… solo para que me vuelvas a amar… (Camina delante de Lily)

Lily: (Lo mira a los ojos) solo… olvídalo… (Se sienta)

Ornlu: (Suspira) nunca podría olvidar lo nuestro… (Un Dientes de Sable irrumpe en la cueva)

Dientes de Sable: (Estaba muy cansado) señor… nos han dicho que hay tres Dientes de Sable viniendo hacia aquí… (Recobra el aliento)

Lily: (Se levanta sorprendida) Di… Diego (Tenia una leve sonrisa en el rostro)

Ornlu: (Al ver la reacción de Lily se enfada) yo me encargare de él personalmente… (Ve a Lily sonriendo)

Lily: (Lo mira preocupada) no lo hagas… por favor… (Da un paso hacia el)

Ornlu: (Mira a Lily enojado y les dice a unos Dientes de Sables que estaban comiendo) ustedes dos… llévensela… (Camina hacia la salida mientras los dos Dientes de Sables se llevan a Lily)

Lily: (Dice mientras es llevada a la parte más profunda de la cueva) ¡No! ¡Ornlu! (Es llevada a una pequeña ¨habitación¨ dentro de la cueva y luego es sellada con una piedra)

Ornlu: (Se acerca al Dientes de Sable) reúne a los demás, tenemos visitas… (Sonríe)

Dientes de Sable: (Baja la mirada al hablar con Ornlu) a sus ordenes señor… (Sale corriendo de la cueva)

Ornlu: (Camina hacia donde se encontraba custodiada Lily y coloca su para sobre la piedra de la entrada) lo siento… (Se va)

**Continuara…**

**(Alexein) Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de nuestra segunda parte llamada ¨Contra el Tiempo¨, espero que le haya gustado recuerden dejar sus reviews y si tienen alguna idea solo dígamela, Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima cuídense…**


	10. Capitulo 10: El Ultimo Encuentro

"**Contra el Tiempo" Capitulo 10: "El Ultimo Encuentro"**

**(Alexein) Hola amig s esta es la segunda parte de nuestra historia titulada "Contra el Tiempo" (Para los que no saben esta es la continuación de "Dime que me amas"****)****, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews bueno continuamos… **

**En el capitulo anterior…**

Ornlu: (Suspira) nunca podría olvidar lo nuestro… (Un Dientes de Sable irrumpe en la cueva)

Dientes de Sable: (Estaba muy cansado) señor… nos han dicho que hay tres Dientes de Sable viniendo hacia aquí… (Recobra el aliento)

Lily: (Se levanta sorprendida) Di… Diego (Tenia una leve sonrisa en el rostro)

Ornlu: (Al ver la reacción de Lily se enfada) yo me encargare de él personalmente… (Ve a Lily sonriendo)

Lily: (Lo mira preocupada) no lo hagas… por favor… (Da un paso hacia el)

Ornlu: (Mira a Lily enojado y les dice a unos Dientes de Sables que estaban comiendo) ustedes dos… llévensela… (Camina hacia la salida mientras los dos Dientes de Sables se llevan a Lily)

Lily: (Dice mientras es llevada a la parte más profunda de la cueva) ¡No! ¡Ornlu! (Es llevada a una pequeña ¨habitación¨ dentro de la cueva y luego es sellada con una piedra)

Ornlu: (Se acerca al Dientes de Sable) reúne a los demás, tenemos visitas… (Sonríe)

Dientes de Sable: (Baja la mirada al hablar con Ornlu) a sus ordenes señor… (Sale corriendo de la cueva)

Ornlu: (Camina hacia donde se encontraba custodiada Lily y coloca su para sobre la piedra de la entrada) lo siento… (Se va)

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Mientras tanto Diego, Shira y Shahira se dirigían hacia la cueva de Ornlu sin saber lo que los esperaba…**

Diego: (Iba siguiendo a Shahira) –Ornlu… por qué haces esto- (Se detiene)

Shahira: (Se detiene unos cuantos metros más adelante) ya llegamos… (Mira a Diego)

Shira: (Ve a Diego preocupada) ¿Qué aremos Diego? (Se acerca a él)

Diego: (Es estaba pensando) –todavía crees que fue mi culpa…- (No tomaba conciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor)

Shira: (Lo empuja suavemente a para que reaccione) Diego reacciona… ¿Qué pasa? (Lo mira a los ojos)

Diego: (Vuelve en sí) ah… no nada… (Se asoma por una roca para ver la cueva)

Shahira: (Sonríe) ¿bueno cual es el plan? (Mira a Diego)

Ornlu: (Sale de unos arbustos) yo les diere cual es el plan… (Sonríe)

Diego: (Queda paralizado) que… (No logra moverse)

Shira: (Se gira a Ornlu desafiante) ¿y tu quien eres? (Baja la cabeza como preparándose para atacar)

Shahira: (Se para frente a Ornlu cubriendo a Shira) –Maldición esto es malo- responde… (Se para imponente frente a Ornlu)

Ornlu: (Ver a Shahira era un constante recuerdo de Lily desde entonces) –Es idéntica a Lily- yo soy Ornlu un viejo amigo de Diego… ¿no es verdad? (Vuelve a sonreír)

Diego: (Se gira hacia Ornlu) amigo… (Ríe sarcásticamente)

Shira: (Había algo de él que no le gustaba) ¿Qué quieres? (Es muy cortante con sus palabras)

Ornlu: (Gira su cabeza en dirección de Lily) solo quiero hablar con Diego (Sonríe dando un sentimiento de inseguridad a Shira y Shahira)

Shahira: (Se acerca un poco hacia Ornlu demostrando no tenerle miedo) solo eres uno… te podría abrir de un solo rasguño (Se acerca otro poco)

Ornlu: (Ríe) pero donde están mis modales… chicos salgan a presentarse… (Sonríe)

**De pronto de todos lados salieron Dientes de Sable rodeándolos, eran trece en total, cada uno de ellos tenía una sonrisa particular en ese momento…**

Shahira: (Retrocede lentamente tomando atención de cada movimiento de ellos) bueno… creo que no estabas tan solo… (Se queda quieta cuando está al lado de Lily y Diego)

Diego: (Se acerca a Ornlu despreocupado) arreglemos esto nosotros dos… (Mira a Shira y Shahira y luego dice) ellos no tienen por qué meterse en nuestros asuntos… (Lo mira a los ojos)

Ornlu: (Lo mira a los ojos y luego sonríe) si… es verdad… (Gira su cabeza rápidamente apuntando a su espalda y los Dientes de Sable se van uno a uno)

Diego: (Mira en dirección a la cueva) bueno vamos a hablar… (Camina solo hacia la cueva)

Ornlu: (Al ver a Diego irse mira a Shira y Shahira) por favor vengan con nosotros… (Camina junto a Diego)

Shahira: (Antes de seguirlos habla con Shira susurrando) puede ser una trampa… mantente en alerta… (Mira a Shira a los ojos)

Shira: (Cierra los ojos asintiendo) vamos… (Ambas caminan en dirección a la cueva)

**Diego y Ornlu se detuvieron en la entrada de la cueva, mientras que Shira y Shahira se detuvieron un poco más atrás de ellos…**

Ornlu: (Suspira y mira a Diego) hablemos a solas… (Se adentra en la cueva)

Diego: (Mira a Shira y le dice a Ornlu) no las dejare solas… (Da un paso hacia atrás)

Ornlu: (Se gira hacia Diego) nadie les hará daño… quien podría dañar a dos seres tan hermosos… (Sonríe)

Diego: (No tenia elección) Shahira cuídala por favor… (Entra a la cueva)

Shahira: (Mira a Shira) mantente a mi lado… (Sonríe)

Shira: (Baja la mirada preocupada) espero que este bien… (Se sienta y Shahira a su lado)

**Mientras tanto dentro de la cueva se encontraban Diego y Ornlu frente a Frente…**

Ornlu: (Sonreía mientras hablaba) no sabes cuánto eh esperado este momento… (Ríe)

Diego: (No mostraba señal de temor) –Un mala jugada y estoy muerto- ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? (Lo mira a los ojos)

Ornlu: (Ya no sonreía si no que parecía estar furioso) ¡¿Por qué?!... yo te diré ¿por qué?... (Se calma) tu siempre lo has tenido todo… siempre me ganabas en todo lo que hacía… (Sonríe diabólicamente) es hora de un último encuentro… (Saca las garras)

Diego: (Cierra los ojos) yo… nunca quise que esto pasara… (Abre los ojos y con un rápido movimiento esquiva un zarpazo de Ornlu)

Ornlu: (Ruge fuertemente) es hora de poner fin a esto… (Se acerca a Diego)

Diego: (Estaba furioso pero en su interior no quería esto) el último encuentro… (Ambos comienzan a caminar en dirección del otro)

**Continuara…**

**(Alexein) Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de nuestra segunda parte llamada ¨Contra el Tiempo¨, espero que le haya gustado recuerden dejar sus reviews y si tienen alguna idea solo dígamela, Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima cuídense… (Lamento si mis últimos capítulos han sido cortos pero pronto será diferente)**


	11. Capitulo 11: De nuevo este Sentimiento

"**Contra el Tiempo" Capitulo 11: "De nuevo este Sentimiento"**

**(Alexein) Hola amig s esta es la segunda parte de nuestra historia titulada "Contra el Tiempo" (Para los que no saben esta es la continuación de "Dime que me amas"****)****, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews bueno continuamos… **

**En el capitulo anterior…**

**Mientras tanto dentro de la cueva se encontraban Diego y Ornlu frente a Frente…**

Ornlu: (Sonreía mientras hablaba) no sabes cuánto eh esperado este momento… (Ríe)

Diego: (No mostraba señal de temor) –Un mala jugada y estoy muerto- ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? (Lo mira a los ojos)

Ornlu: (Ya no sonreía si no que parecía estar furioso) ¡¿Por qué?!... yo te diré ¿por qué?... (Se calma) tu siempre lo has tenido todo… siempre me ganabas en todo lo que hacía… (Sonríe diabólicamente) es hora de un último encuentro… (Saca las garras)

Diego: (Cierra los ojos) yo… nunca quise que esto pasara… (Abre los ojos y con un rápido movimiento esquiva un zarpazo de Ornlu)

Ornlu: (Ruge fuertemente) es hora de poner fin a esto… (Se acerca a Diego)

Diego: (Estaba furioso pero en su interior no quería esto) el último encuentro… (Ambos comienzan a caminar en dirección del otro)

**Continuara… (Ahora) **

**Shira y Shahira estaban a las afueras de la cueva, en la cual el último encuentro estaba a punto de empezar…**

**Ambos corrían en dirección del otro, al estar cerca ambos Dientes de Sables chocan en el aire rugiendo y debido a la gran corpulencia de Ornlu logra hacer caer de espalda a Diego quedando a unos metros de él…**

Ornlu: (Sacude la cabeza) ¡vamos Diego seguro puedes más que eso! (Le da tiempo a Diego para reincorporarse)

Diego: (Solo sufrió unos rasguños) eres fuerte… pero serás igual de ágil… -si lo es estoy muerto- (Hace pulso con su pata derecha)

**Luego Diego da dos grandes saltos hacia Ornlu dándole un fuerte arañazo cual lo deja sangrando y luego da un último salto quedando a unos pasos de Ornlu…**

Ornlu: (Ni se inmuta por la herida y luego de unos segundos se voltea a Diego mirándolo con desprecio) ¿eso es todo?... te has vuelto débil (Se acerca intimidante a Diego)

Diego: (Sentía la batalla perdida) –no lo lograre… esta fuera de mi alcance- ¡vamos! (Intentaba no mostrar la desesperación que sentía)

**Ornlu se acerca a Diego caminando lentamente, Diego retrocedía instintivamente mientras pensaba en su próxima jugada… Luego Diego se topa con la pared de la cueva mientras que Ornlu se acercaba más y más a él sin mostrar ninguna emoción…**

Diego: (El estaba realmente entre la espada y la pared) – ¡mierda!... si no hago algo pronto…- (Ornlu estaba frente a él)

Ornlu: (Sonríe al ver a Diego inmóvil ante él) pensé que sería más divertido… sinceramente esperaba más de ti (Levanta su pata derecha y le da un fuerte zarpazo a Diego)

Diego: (Diego cae al suelo con un gran rugido) – ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! – (Estaba lleno de impotencia al no poder hacer nada contra él)

Ornlu: (Le da otro zarpazo a Diego cuando intenta pararse y lo hace caer a unos metros de él) esto se acaba aquí… (Se acerca lentamente a Diego mientras sus garras rozaban el suelo de piedra)

**Lily estaba oyéndolo todo desde su ¨celda¨ dentro de la cueva…**

Lily: (Estaba asustada por los rugidos de Diego) –maldición… no debiste de venir- (Intentaba empujar la roca de la entrada sin lograr moverla)

Lily: (Estaba desesperada por salir y parar a Ornlu) ¡Libérame!... –maldición… debe de haber una manera- (Le da un fuerte empujón a la roca moviéndola un poco)

Lily: (Seguía dándoles fuertes empujones a la roca) –no voy a parar hasta conseguir liberarme… solo resiste Diego…- (Sigue dándole fuertes empujones a la roca ignorando el dolor y el desgate físico que provocaba cada empujón)

**La roca que tapaba la entrada de la ¨celda¨ estaba cresándose en la parte inferior debido al roce entre la roca y el suelo de piedra, sin saberlo Lily con cada empujón destrozaba la parte inferior de la roca alisándola… **

**Mientras tanto Shira y Shahira estaban afuera de la cueva…**

Shira: (Estaba preocupada por Diego) ya se han demorado mucho… deberíamos… (Un fuerte rugido calla a la montaña)

Shahira: (Se para rápidamente) ese rugido provino… de la cueva (Mira en dirección de la cueva)

Shira: (Mira a Shahira a los ojos) vamos… (Sin pensarlo más corren a la cueva)

Shahira: (Mira hacia atrás mientras corre y ve a tres Dientes de Sable corrían hacia la cueva) sigue tu Shira… (Se detiene)

Shira: (Mira a Shahira) ¿pero Shahira?... (Se detiene)

Shahira: (Sin voltearse a mirar a Shira dice) estaré bien… ahora ¡Ve!... (Se queda en la entrada de la cueva)

Shira: (Mueve los labios intentando decir algo pero luego se resigna) –Cuídate…- (Entra rápidamente en la cueva)

**Cuando Shira entra en la cueva ve a Diego en el suelo sangrando y respirando con dificultad… **

Shira: (Sin pensarlo dos veces corre hacia Diego) Diego ¿estás bien? (Diego no le responde)

Ornlu: (Ríe desde el fondo de la cueva) pronto no sentirá ningún dolor… (Se cuchan sus garras rozar el suelo)

Shira: (Se gira en dirección a la voz) maldito… (Volvía a sentir ese odio de cuando lucho contra el rinoceronte, volvía a ansiar matar, volvía a sentir esa ira tan particular… la ira de un asesino)

**Shira estaba tiritando de ira, sentía su cuerpo arder, las venas de la ****esclerótica de Shira comenzaron marcarse más y más en sus ojos dándoles un color rojizo (para los que no saben la esclerótica es la parte blanca del ojo), respiraba fuertemente y miraba fijamente a Ornlu quien estaba iluminado por un pequeño rayo de luz…**

Ornlu: (Miraba impresionado a Shira) interesante… (Sonreía)

Shira: (Lo miraba fijamente) te are pagar con sangre… gota a gota… (Sonríe)

Ornlu: (Deja de sonreír) quiero ver que lo intentes… (Baja la cabeza y al hacerlo lo pocos rayos de luz de la cueva se reflejan en sus ojos dando un destello rojo)

**Continuara…**

**(Alexein) Quiero desearles un feliz día a todas las madres que dan su vida por sus hijos y que te dan amor en cada acción… también quiero desearles la fuerza de poder continuar y seguir adelante a las madres que han tenido que tomar el rol de padre y madre a la vez… gracias…**

**(Alexein) Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de nuestra segunda parte llamada ¨Contra el Tiempo¨, espero que le haya gustado recuerden dejar sus reviews y si tienen alguna idea solo dígamela, Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima cuídense… (Lamento si mis últimos capítulos han sido cortos pero pronto será diferente)**


	12. Capitulo 12: Batalla por Desgaste

"**Contra el Tiempo" Capitulo 12: "Batalla por Desgaste"**

**(Alexein) Hola amig s esta es la segunda parte de nuestra historia titulada "Contra el Tiempo" (Para los que no saben esta es la continuación de "Dime que me amas"****)****, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews… **

**(Alexein) Desaparecí unos días por un problemilla… pero estoy de vuelta y quiero decir que nos acercamos al fin de la segunda parte ¨Contra el Tiempo¨ espero que les este gustando hasta ahora… continuamos…**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

**Shira estaba tiritando de ira, sentía su cuerpo arder, las venas de la ****esclerótica de Shira comenzaron marcarse más y más en sus ojos dándoles un color rojizo (para los que no saben la esclerótica es la parte blanca del ojo), respiraba fuertemente y miraba fijamente a Ornlu quien estaba iluminado por un pequeño rayo de luz…**

Ornlu: (Miraba impresionado a Shira) interesante… (Sonreía)

Shira: (Lo miraba fijamente) te are pagar con sangre… gota a gota… (Sonríe)

Ornlu: (Deja de sonreír) quiero ver que lo intentes… (Baja la cabeza y al hacerlo lo pocos rayos de luz de la cueva se reflejan en sus ojos dando un destello rojo)

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Una gran batalla estaba por comenzar en el interior de la cueva…**

Shira: (se acerca a Ornlu caminando) puedo sentir tu miedo… (Se acerca un poco más rápido a él)

Ornlu: (Estaba impresionado por el cambio de Shira) vamos… (Estaba un poco temeroso de lo capaz que puede ser Shira)

**Shira corre hacia Ornlu, el no alcanza moverse hasta que ve a Shira detrás de él… **

Ornlu: (Sentía un ardor en su costado derecho) –es rápida… será divertido- (Se mira y ve que está sangrando)

Shira: (Sus garras estaban empapadas en sangre) –maldición falle… no lo volveré hacer- (Respiraba agitada)

Ornlu: (Ríe y luego dice) eres muy hábil… que comience el combate… (Se acerca rápidamente a Shira)

Shira: (Lo alcanza a esquivar por poco) –como puede ser así de rápido… es ilógico que con ese tamaño sea tan ágil- (Siente como un liquido corre por su costado)

Ornlu: (Mira de reojo a Shira y sonríe) –Eres mía…- (Se voltea hacia Ornlu)

Shira: (Al ver su cuerpo ve que está sangrando) –mierda… cuando me ataco…- (No le da mucha importancia a la herida)

Ornlu: (Se lame la sangre de sus garras) supongo que eso no te detendrá… (Mira a Shira fijamente)

Shira: (Sonríe) supones bien… (Vuelve a atacar a Ornlu y este la esquiva)

Ornlu: (No deja de sonreír) –aun no esta lista… debo de aguantar unos minutos mas- (Ve que tiene otra herida de la cual no sangra mucho)

Shira: (Le sonríe en burla) creo que no eres el único capaz de atacar de esa manera… (Ríe)

Ornlu: (Se le borra la sonrisa de la cara) está bien… si eso quieres… (Ambos corren en dirección del otro)

**Shira y Ornlu se enfrascan en una dura pelea en la cual solo el más hábil tendrá la posibilidad de ganar…**

Shira: (Estaba cansada al igual que Ornlu) –algo está esperando… ¿pero qué?- (Le da un ligero dolor de cabeza el cual ignora)

Ornlu: (Ve que Shira cierra los ojos fuertemente) –solo un poco mas…- (Siguen luchando)

**Mientras tanto en las afueras de la cueva se encontraba Shahira y otros tres Dientes de Sable…**

Shahira: (Los Dientes de Sable la rodeaba) pueden dar media vuelta y seguir vivos otro día o pueden intentar vencerme y probar suerte… ¿Qué eligen? (Sonríe)

Dientes de Sable **A**: (Se da la vuelta y dice) no es mi pelea… (Desaparece entre unos arbustos)

Dientes de Sable **B**: (Sonríe) me siento con suerte (Mira a su compañero)

Dientes de Sable **C**: (Sonríe al igual que el otro) no creo que puedas con los dos… (Se acerca a Shahira)

**El Dientes de Sable C salta sobre Shahira pero ella lo esquiva y con un rápido movimiento degolló a él Dientes de Sable C asesinándolo al instante…**

Shahira: (Ve a otro Dientes de Sable a los ojos) ¿sigues teniendo suerte después de esto? (Sonríe)

Dientes de Sable **B**: (Ruge llamando a los demás Dientes de Sable) ¿y bien? (Se acerca cuidadosamente a Shahira)

**Aparecen dos Dientes de Sable más y rodean a Shahira…**

Shahira: (Suspira al ver sus nuevos rivales) aquí vamos de nuevo… (Ruge fuertemente)

**Mitras tanto dentro de la cueva se encontraban Shira y Ornlu en su continua lucha por la vida de Diego…**

Shira: (Salta sobre Ornlu tumbándolo y quedando encima de él) al parecer este es tu fin… (Lo mira fijamente a los ojos)

Ornlu: (Respiraba agitado) –ya debería de presentar los síntomas- (Luego ve que Shira comienza a parpadear muy seguido)

Shira: (No podía ver muy bien, se sentía mareada) –Maldición no puedo ver muy bien… estoy muy cansada- (Ella estaba sufriendo los efectos de perder mucha sangre)

Ornlu: (Sentía disminuir la fuerza de Shira) –Ya veo… ya ha perdido mucha sangre- (Empuja a Shira haciéndola caer de espaldas contra el suelo)

Shira: (Estaba muy débil) Diego… (Se acerca gateando a Diego)

Ornlu: (Los miraba a ambos) creo que ha sido mucho… creo que lo más correcto sería matarlos a ambos… (Se acerca a Shira y la voltea con su pata)

Shira: (Estaba muy asustada por ella y aun mas por Diego) maldito… (Lo miraba con desprecio)

Ornlu: (Saca las garras sobre el pecho de Shira) tu primero… mira Diego… mira como muere lo que más amas… (Se dispone a darle un último zarpazo a Shira)

Diego: (Estaba muy malherido) cobarde… esto era entre tú y yo… (Intenta pararse y cae)

Shira: (Miraba a Diego muy preocupada y asustada) Diego… lo siento… (Respiraba con dificultad)

Diego: (Miraba lleno de ira a Ornlu) ¡Déjala! ¡Mátame a mí! (Se acerca como puede a Ornlu)

Ornlu: (Ríe despiadadamente) cree que estas en condiciones de darme ordenes… (Retrae las garras y camina hacia Diego)

Diego: (Cierra los ojos y dice) te lo ruego… por favor mátame y déjala ir… (Suspira)

Ornlu: (Se pone serio) –No puede ser que lo esté pensando… pero… que la mate o no, no cambiaría nada- está bien… solo si ella puede sobrevivir a su pérdida de sangre… (Muestra una leve sonrisa)

Diego: (Se acerca a Ornlu) ella no tiene por que morir por mi pasado… (Lo mira arrepentido)

Ornlu: (Estaba en un mar de emociones) –tiene razón… maldito como me hace hacer esto por el- está bien… pero ahora te mueres… (Levanta su pata izquierda y saca las garras)

Diego: (Sonríe) te amo Shira… (Mira a Shira)

Shira: (Miraba llorando a Diego) ¡No Diego! ¡Por favor! (Cada vez estaba más cansada)

Ornlu: (Su pata derecha temblaba) – gracias... maldición no puedo sentir esto tan cerca del fin de mi tan anhelada venganza- (Encoje las garras un poco y luego las despliega rápidamente)

**De pronto un gran golpe dentro de la cueva llama la atención de los tres y ve una gran nube de polvo que proviene del interior de la cueva…**

**Continuara…**

**(Alexein) Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de nuestra segunda parte llamada ¨Contra el Tiempo¨, recuerden dejar sus reviews y si tienen alguna idea solo díganmela, Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima cuídense… (Lamento si mis últimos capítulos han sido cortos pero prontos será diferente)**


	13. Capitulo 13: Lo siento

"**Contra el Tiempo" Capitulo 13: "Lo siento"**

**(Alexein) Hola amig s esta es la segunda parte de nuestra historia titulada "Contra el Tiempo" (Para los que no saben esta es la continuación de "Dime que me amas"****)****, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews… (Capitulo ¨largo¨ compensando la demora)**

**(Alexein) Penúltimo capítulo de la segunda parte ¨Contra el Tiempo¨ espero que les este gustando hasta ahora… continuamos… **

**En el capitulo anterior…**

Diego: (Se acerca a Ornlu) ella no tiene por que morir por mi pasado… (Lo mira arrepentido)

Ornlu: (Estaba en un mar de emociones) –tiene razón… maldito como me hace hacer esto por el- está bien… pero ahora te mueres… (Levanta su pata izquierda y saca las garras)

Diego: (Sonríe) te amo Shira… (Mira a Shira)

Shira: (Miraba llorando a Diego) ¡No Diego! ¡Por favor! (Cada vez estaba más cansada)

Ornlu: (Su pata derecha temblaba) – gracias... maldición no puedo sentir esto tan cerca del fin de mi tan anhelada venganza- (Encoje las garras un poco y luego las despliega rápidamente)

**De pronto un gran golpe dentro de la cueva llama la atención de los tres y ve una gran nube de polvo que proviene del interior de la cueva…**

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Luego cuando la nube de polvo se disipa Ornlu ve que había caído la puerta de la ¨prisión¨ de Lily…**

Ornlu: (Ve a Lily aparecer del fondo de la cueva) Lily… (Se queda paralizado)

Lily: (Ve a Shira y Diego quienes estaban gravemente heridos) que has hecho… (Se acerca a ellos)

Diego: (Miraba a Lily mientras trataba de moverse) ten cuidado Lily… (Respira profundamente)

Shira: (Estaba perdiendo la conciencia pero unos segundos antes de quedar inconsciente dice) Lily sálvalo a él… (Queda inconsciente)

Lily: (Mira a Ornlu enojada) déjalo… ¡ahora! (Se acerca el)

Ornlu: (Al ver a Lily preocupada por Diego siente una rabia incontrolable) si pronto lo dejare para siempre… (Toma impulso con sus garras y se dispone a atacar a Diego)

Lily: (Corre hacia Ornlu y antes de que pudiera hacer algo salta sobre él y lo vota de espalda) te eh dicho que lo dejes… (Respiraba fuertemente)

Ornlu: (Respira adolorido) lo siento Lily… lo siento mi amor… (Estaba con espasmos)

Lily: (No entendía la reacción de Ornlu) de que hablas… (Mira de reojo sus para derecha y ve que tenía sus garras incrustada en el pecho de Ornlu)

Ornlu: (Respiraba con mucha dificultad) no pude controlarme… perdóname por favor… (Unas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro)

Lily: (No podía creerlo) Ornlu yo no… no quería hacerte esto… (Estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas)

Ornlu: (Sonríe) alguien tenía que pararme… qué bueno que fuiste tú… (Tose sangre)

Lily: (Estaba muy asustada por que en el fondo de su corazón lo seguía amando) no puedes morir… aun puedes cambiar… (Intentaba parar su pérdida de sangre)

Ornlu: (Su mirada se perdía) no Lily… esto es lo mejor… para los dos… mira lo que les eh echo… debo de pagar el costo de mis acciones… (Vuelve a toser sangre)

Lily: (Cierra los ojos y dice muy triste) yo nunca deje de amarte… (Le da un beso)

Ornlu: (Deja de besar a Lily) te amo Lily… (Cierra los ojos y deja de respirar)

Lily: (Apoya su cabeza en el cuerpo de Ornlu) te perdono… (Se queda a su lado)

Diego: (Se para y se queda sin palabras sobre lo ocurrido y susurra) lo siento Lily… (Shira se queja)

Diego: (Se acerca a Shira) Shira reacciona… reacciona por favor… (Coloca su pata sobre la herida más profunda de Shira la cual estaba en su costado)

Shira: (Recupera la conciencia) Diego… ¿estás bien?... (Sonríe)

Diego: (La besa) no debiste de interferir (Se miran a los ojos)

Shira: (Suspira) ¿y qué esperabas?... no podía dejar que te matara… (Se queja)

Diego: (Cierra los ojos para contener sus lagrimas) todo va a estar bien desde ahora… solo resiste… (Mira a Lily)

Lily: (Siente la mirada de Diego) -lo siento- (Se levanta y camina hacia Diego)

Diego: (Cuando Lily se encuentra a su lado le susurra al oído) lo siento Lily… de verdad no quería que esto pasara… (Cierra los ojos)

Lily: (Gira su cabeza con los ojos cerrados) ya somos dos… (Luego mira a Shira preocupada)

Diego: (Ve que su pata estaba empapada en sangre de Shira) ¿Qué hacemos Lily? (Se altera)

Lily: (Mira hacia el fondo de la cueva) espera un poco… (Corre hacia el fondo de la cueva y luego regresa a con una gran hoja de árbol)

Diego: (La miraba impresionado) ¿de dónde la has sacado? (Lily lo ignora)

Lily: (Deja la hoja en el suelo) Shira intenta levantarte… (Mira a Diego)

Diego: (Diego entiende la señal de Lily) vamos Shira yo te ayudo… (La levanta)

Shira: (No estaba consciente de sus actos en ese momento) Diego… (Se recuesta sobre la gran hoja)

Lily: (Envuelve el torso de Shira con la gran hoja) esto detendrá su pérdida de sangre… (La hoja era algo pegajosa y al unirse sus dos extremos se queda fuertemente pegada)

**Shira se queda profundamente dormida y luego se escucha un fuerte rugido desde el exterior…**

Diego: (Se levanta rápidamente) ese rugido… es de Shahira… (Mira hacia la entrada)

Lily: (Se queda pensando) –Shahira eh… si ahora que recuerdo el vigía dijo que venían 3 Dientes de Sable- espérame aquí Diego cuida a Shira… (Corre hacia la entrada)

Diego: (Intenta detener a Lily y no lo logra) Lily espera… (Mira a Shira) – Bueno creo que no me queda más que esperar- (Se recuesta a su lado)

**Lily sale de la cueva rápidamente y ve que varios Dientes de Sable de los de la manada de Ornlu rodeaban a una Dientes de Sable…**

Lily: (Ruge imponiendo su presencia y todos los Dientes de Sables se giran a verla) ¡Escuchadme! (Respira profundamente ahogando sus sentimientos)

Shahira: (Mira a Lily sorprendida) –Pero quien es ella- (La mira fijamente)

**Los Dientes de Sable se miraban los uno a los otros… **

Lily: (Alza la voz) ya pueden parar… no tienes razón por la cual seguir… (Solo miraba a Shahira)

Dientes de Sable: (Sobresale entre los Dientes de Sables) no tienes la autoridad de darnos órdenes (Todos los Dientes de Sables la miraban)

Lily: (Cierra los ojos y con un tono frio dice) Ornlu ha muerto… (Una lágrima cae por su rostro)

**Los Dientes de Sables se miraban impresionados y luego uno de ellos alza la voz preguntando… **

Dientes de Sable A: (Se dirige a Lily) ¿se puede saber cómo es que murió? (Sonreía)

Lily: (Mira al suelo con un poco de tristeza) –no puedo demostrar algún sentimiento… no debo de parecer débil ante ellos- yo lo asesine… (Finge una sonrisa)

Dientes de Sable A: (Mira a sus hermanos) está bien… yo me ofrezco como su nuevo líder… (Vuelve a sonreír)

**Otro Dientes de Sable llamado Alex alza la voz…**

Alex: (Mira a Lily) hermanos míos todos sabemos las reglas de poder… el líder debe ser el más fuerte entre nosotros es decir Ornlu… pero ya que Lily lo asesino ha demostrado ser más fuerte que el… entonces ella es nuestra líder ahora… (Mira a sus hermanos)

Dientes de Sable A: (Ríe) enserio hermanos quieren tener a ella al mando… (Vuelve a reír)

**Los dientes de sable susurraban entre ellos sin dar una respuesta...**

Dientes de Sable A: (Camina despacio hacia el camino de la montaña) los que quieran un buen líder… síganme… (Se va)

**Los Dientes de Sables miraban a Lily y poco a poco se fueron siguiendo a el otro Dientes de Sable A… solo se quedo Alex y Shahira quien no entendía nada de lo ocurrido…**

Shahira: (Camina despacio hacia Lily) –Y ella quien es… se la Dientes de Sable por la cual vino Diego…- ¿y tu quien eres? (Se para frente a ella)

Lily: (Mira hacia la cueva) después se responderán las preguntas… ahora ve a ayudar a Shira… (Mira a Alex)

Shahira: (Camina con cuidado por al lado de Lily) como digas… (Entra rápidamente a la cueva)

**/Alexein/Alex nuevo personaje/ él era un dientes de sable de estatura promedio, su lomo era de color celeste con blanco y su parte inferior completamente blanca y sus ojos eran de color Calipso/ (Entre los nombre Alex y Alexein no hay relación jajá) /Continuamos/ **

Lily: (Mira a Alex intrigada) ¿Por qué no te has ido como los demás? (Lo mira fijamente)

Alex: (La mira fijamente) yo fui uno de los pocos amigos de Ornlu si es que no fui el único… se lo tanto que te amaba… (Se acerca a Lily)

Lily: (Mira hacia el suelo cerrando los ojos y con una voz temblorosa dice) eso no responde mi pregunta… (Se queda callada)

Alex: (Suspira) el me encargo cuidarte cuando él estuviera ausente… (Coloca su pata en la espalda de Lily)

Lily: (Abre los ojos impresionada) no necesito un guardaespaldas… (Lo mira a los ojos)

Alex: (Sonríe) no tienes por qué contenerte frente a mi… se que estas sufriendo… (De pronto Lily rompe en llanto y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Alex)

Alex: (Abraza con una pata a Lily) tranquila… (Intenta calmarla)

**Mientras tanto Shahira había entrado a la cueva… **

Shahira: (Ve a Diego muy herido al lado de Shira) ¡Diego! (Corre hacia ellos)

Diego: (Shahira se detiene a su lado) tranquila estamos vivos… (Estaba agotado)

Shahira: (Pasa su pata suavemente por el rostro de Shira) eso espero… y tu ¿como estas? (Lo examina)

Diego: (Sonríe) bueno estaría muerto si no fuera por ellas… si estoy bien… (Pestañea varias veces evitando quedarse dormido por el cansancio)

Shahira: (Sonríe levemente) ¿y quién es la otra? (Lo mira a los ojos)

Diego: (Mira en dirección de la entrada) ella es Lily… es una larga historia… (Se queda dormido profundamente al lado de Shira)

Shahira: (Los mira a ambos y sonríe) –Son una bonita pareja…- (Se sienta y se queda cuidándolos)

**Mientras tanto Lily estaba con Alex en las afueras de la cueva…**

Lily: (Ya estaba más calmada) lo siento… no quería incomodarte… (Se separa de Alex)

Alex: (Mantenía los ojos cerrados) no… no hay problema… (Abre los ojos)

Lily: (Suspira) bueno tengo que regresar a verlos… (Se voltea)

Alex: (Camina a su lado) bueno vamos… (Seguía caminando)

Lily: (Se detiene y lo mira) de verdad vas a cuidarme… (Lo miraba fijamente)

Alex: (Sonríe) de echo si… por lo menos hasta que vea que estés bien… (Camina hacia la cueva)

Lily: (Lo seguía con la mirada) esto… es decir yo…. (Suspira) está bien… (Camina hacia el alcanzándolo)

**Continuara…**

**(Alexein) En el ultimo capitulo responderé algunas preguntas y dudas que eh leído, cualquier pregunta o duda que tengan háganla en este capítulo gracias. (Ultimo capitulo el sábado 24 de mayo) **

**(Alexein) Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado este penúltimo capítulo de nuestra segunda parte llamada ¨Contra el Tiempo¨, recuerden dejar sus reviews y si tienen alguna idea solo díganmela, Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima cuídense… **


	14. Capitulo 14: A casa

"**Contra el Tiempo" Capitulo 14: "A casa"**

**(Alexein) Hola amigos/as, bueno este es el capítulo final de esta segunda parte de nuestra historia titulada "Contra el Tiempo", agradezco sus reviews y su apoyo durante el transcurso de estas dos historias… gracias amigos/as...**

**(Alexein) Con respecto a las dudas y preguntas que he leído al final de la historia dar una respuesta que abarcara cualquier duda y pregunta que se puedan hacer, dicho es continuemos… **

**En el capitulo anterior…**

**Mientras tanto Lily estaba con Alex en las afueras de la cueva…**

Lily: (Ya estaba más calmada) lo siento… no quería incomodarte… (Se separa de Alex)

Alex: (Mantenía los ojos cerrados) no… no hay problema… (Abre los ojos)

Lily: (Suspira) bueno tengo que regresar a verlos… (Se voltea)

Alex: (Camina a su lado) bueno vamos… (Seguía caminando)

Lily: (Se detiene y lo mira) de verdad vas a cuidarme… (Lo miraba fijamente)

Alex: (Sonríe) de echo si… por lo menos hasta que vea que estés bien… (Camina hacia la cueva)

Lily: (Lo seguía con la mirada) esto… es decir yo…. (Suspira) está bien… (Camina hacia el alcanzándolo)

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Luego Alex y Lily entran a la cueva y se dirigen hacia donde estaban Shira y Diego…**

Alex: (Detiene a Lily con su pata) espera… (Camina un poco y Shahira salta sobre el)

Shahira: (Al mirarlo lo reconoce) lo siento… pensaba que un intruso… (Se corre)

Alex: (Se para y luego se sacude) si como digas… (Mira a Lily y sonríe)

Lily: (Camina hacia Shahira) eso fue muy rápido… (La miraba con los ojos entrecerrados)

Shahira: (Camina hacia Shira y Diego) debo de serlo... aun mas si ellos están así (Se sienta junto a ellos)

Alex: (Mira de reojo hacia donde yacía Ornlu) –Supongo que debería sepultarlo o algo así- (Se acerca hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Ornlu)

Lily: (No se daba cuenta de lo que hacía Alex) y tu ¿quién eres exactamente? (Se sienta junto a Shahira)

Shahira: (Mira a Lily distante) yo soy la hermana de Shira (Luego se voltea hacia Shira)

Lily: (Queda impresionada ante esa noticia) –La hermana de Shira… esto es…- (Mira a Shahira impresionada)

Shahira: (Sonríe al ver la reacción de Lily) bueno yo te respondí… misma pregunta… (La mira a los ojo)

Lily: (Sacude un poco su cabeza) bueno yo me llamo Lily, soy amiga de Shira y Diego… el resto es una larga historia… (Bosteza)

Shahira: (La mira detenidamente) te vez bien… digo para ser una copia de mi… (Ríe)

Lily: (La mira enojada) ¡Una copia! ¡¿Pero quién te crees?! (Se para indignada)

Shahira: (Vuelve a reír) mírame… soy más atractiva que tu… (Intentaba hacerla enojar y lo estaba logrando)

Lily: (Niega con la cabeza) por favor… mírate bien… parece que tu pelaje a perdido brillo ¿eh?… (Ríe)

Shahira: (Se para y pone su cabeza frente a la de Lily) no creo haber escuchado bien lo que dijiste… (Se miraban fijamente a los ojos)

Lily: (Sonríe) no… creo que me oíste muy bien… (Cierra sus ojos mientras lanza una pequeña risita)

**Mientras ellas seguían en su ¨pelea de chicas¨, Alex había sacado el cuerpo de Ornlu de la cueva…**

Alex: (Lo deja a un lado de la entrada) descansa amigo… -Y ahora que hago… lo tapare con hojas- (Se va a reunir un montón de Hojas)

Alex: (Luego de unos minutos llega con un montón de hojas en la boca) –que asqueroso sabor tienes estas hojas- (Las deja a un lado de Ornlu)

Alex: (Hace una cama de hojas y luego mueve a Ornlu a la cama de hojas) espero que Lily no vea esto… (De la nada aparece Lily)

Lily: (Camina lentamente hacia el) eh… continua por favor… (Mira hacia el suelo)

Alex: (Mira a Lily) lo siento (Cubre el cuerpo de Ornlu con las hojas)

Lily: (Sonríe entristecida) gracia Alex… yo… no hubiera podido hacerlo… (Abrasa a Alex)

Alex: (El se quedaba paralizado cuando ella la abrasaba) –que es esta sensación por ella… me estaré enamorando de ella- (La abrasa para contenerla)

**Mientras tanto Shahira estaba en la cueva hablando solo…**

Shahira: (Hablaba en vos baja) quien se cree esa para hablarme así… (Escucha a Shira quejarse)

Shira: (Abre lentamente los ojos) ¿hermana? (Ella veía borroso)

Shahira: (Se acerca rápidamente a Shira) si aquí estoy (Acaricia suavemente la mejilla de Shira)

Shira: (Siente que algo le apretaba la cintura) ¿qué es esto? (Se mira el vendaje ello por Lily)

Shahira: (Mira detenidamente a Shira) es una especie de vendaje… eh visto que lo ocupan los humanos cuando se cortan… (Mira a Diego quien se mueve un poco)

Shira: (Ve a Diego asustada) ¡Diego! ¡Despierta! (Lo mueve con sus patas)

Diego: (Despierta asustado) ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué pasa?! (Después de volver en si ve a Shira y la abrasa fuertemente mientras la besa)

Shira: (Dejan de besarse y se quedan mirando a los ojos) pensé que… (Es callada por otro beso)

Shahira: (Los separa) suficiente por ahora tortolos… ¿Diego puedes pararte? (Lo mira)

Diego: (Estira sus extremidades) si… eso creo… (Logra pararse algo adolorido)

Shahira: (Asiente con la cabeza) bien… ¿Shira puedes pararte?... (Se acerca un poco a ella)

Shira: (Intenta pararse pero estaba muy débil y no lo logra) creo que con un poco de ayuda podría… (Mira a Diego pidiendo su ayuda)

Diego: (Se acerca a Shira y hace que se apoye en el) vamos Shira intenta pararte… (Shira logra pararse)

Shira: (Se sentía incomoda con el vendaje que le hiso Lily) esto me molesta… Diego quítamela… (Intenta sacarse la hoja la cual era su venda)

Diego: (La detiene evitando que se saque su vendaje) déjatela por un tiempo es por tu bien (La besa)

Lily: (Llega desde la entrada) si Shira es por tu bien… (Se acerca a ellos)

Shira: (Miraba algo enojada a Lily) gracias… (Se voltea a Diego)

Diego: (Mira a Lily) Lily tenemos que hablar luego… (Besa la frente de Shira)

Shahira: (Se acerca a Shira y hace que se apoye en ella ahora) ve Diego… nos tenemos que ir pronto… (Mira a Lily algo enojada)

Shira: (Mira a Diego mientras se aleja) –Que tienen que hablar esos dos- (Se queda mirándolos mientras se van)

**Al salir de la cueva Diego detiene a Lily de golpe…**

Diego: (Mira a Lily entristecido) siento haber provocado todo esto… (Mira al suelo)

Lily: (Se acerca a Diego) no te preocupes… eso tenía que pasar… (Diego la abrasa)

Diego: (Le acaricia la cabeza calmándola) tranquila Lily… fue para protegernos… (Le besa la frente)

Alex: (Camia por al lado de ellos) cuidado con esas manos… amigo… (Se enfada)

Diego: (Deja de abrasarla y se gira hacia Alex) y tu ¿quién eres? (Da un pequeño paso hacia el)

Alex: (Mira a Diego algo enojado) yo soy amigo de Lily… (Camina hacia Lily Ignorando a Diego)

Lily: (Mira a Alex distante) que crees que estás haciendo… (Se acerca a Diego)

Alex: (Mira al suelo decepcionado) no nada… discúlpame por favor… (Suspira)

Diego: (Mira a Alex) –El siente algo por Lily… se le nota demasiado… no sé si Lily se ha dado cuenta- (Se acerca un poco a Alex)

Lily: (Le sonríe a Alex) lo siento Alex… es que no reaccione de la manera adecuada… (Se acercan a Alex)

Alex: (Finge una risita) si no te preocupes lo entiendo… ahora si me disculpan… (Susurra) me iré a tirar de la quebrada… (Se va)

Diego: (Escucha murmurar a Alex) ¿Cómo dices? (Intenta alcanzarlo)

Alex: (Mira a Diego) no nada… (Se va corriendo)

Diego: (Se voltea hacia Lily) okey… bueno Lily quería hablar sobre algo contigo (La mira a los ojos)

Lily: (Lo mira extrañada) ¿qué es lo que me quieres decir? (Se sienta)

Diego: (Se sienta al igual que Lily) bueno nosotros… es decir yo, Shira y Shahira nos iremos a donde yo y Shira vivimos… ¿y tú? (La mira directamente a los ojos)

Lily: (Sonríe) bueno tendrán que recibir mi ayuda para poder llegar… luego me iré… siempre eh querido volver a donde vivía… (Mira al suelo ilusionada)

Diego: (Sonríe) bueno entonces creo que no te quedaras con nosotros al final (Suspira)

Lily: (Niega con la cabeza) no Diego… creo que estaré mejor sola… (Una lágrima suya cae al suelo)

Diego: (La mira extrañado) y que me dices de Alex… ¿eh? (Evita sonreír)

Lily: (Lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados) para el soy solo una carga… solo esta aquí por una promesa… (Sacude su cuerpo al pararse)

Diego: (Suspira) –Aun hay tiempo Lily… siempre lo hay- bueno y ¿cuándo partimos? (Se estira)

Lily: (Mira al cielo) partimos en diez minutos… (Camina hacia la cueva)

Diego: (Alcanza a Lily) ¿estás segura?... esta anocheciendo… (Mira al cielo)

Lily: (Mira a Diego) no creo que los demás Dientes de Sable quieran pasar la noche fuera de esta cueva… será mejor que nos vallamos rápido… (Hace un gesto con la cabeza para que se apure)

**Luego Diego entra en la cueva y se acerca a Shira…**

Diego: (Ve que Shira estaba sola) ¿estás bien?... ¿Dónde está Shahira? (Se para frente de ella)

Shira: (Sonríe) que te contesto primero… déjame ver (Le da un beso)

Diego: (Dejan de besarse) ¿esa es tu respuesta? (Sonríe)

Shira: (Con una voz provocadora le dice) si… ¿no entendiste? (Le da otro beso más largo que el anterior)

Diego: (Con cada beso de Shira quedaba hipnotizado) yo… no… (Shira le da otro beso)

Shira: (Deja de besarlo) ¿y bueno?... ¿Qué querías decirme? (Lo mira con la cabeza ladeada)

Diego: (Sacude la cabeza volviendo en sí) ah sí… nos vamos ahora (Mira detalladamente los alrededores)

Shira: (Lo mira extrañado) ¿ahora?... (Bosteza)

Diego: (Acaricia la mejilla de Shira con su pata) tenemos que irnos… ¿Dónde está Shahira? (Vuelve a ver los alrededores de la cueva para encontrarla)

Shahira: (Sale de la nada) lo estaba mirando… novios… (Ríe)

Shira: (Mira al suelo avergonzada) –que vergüenza… vio todo lo que hice- (Lanza una sonrisa nerviosa)

Diego: (Dice rápidamente evitando el momento tenso) vamos llévatela… nos tenemos que ir (Mira a Shira para que reaccione)

Shahira: (Sonríe) vamos Shira… (Shira se apoya en ella y luego salen de la cueva)

Lily: (Ve a los tres) vamos ¿están listo? (Se va en dirección del camino que baja la montaña)

Diego: (Alcanza a Lily) ¿y Alex? (Mira a ambos lados buscándolo)

Lily: (Mira a Diego despreocupada) no te preocupes por él… está haciendo un perímetro a nuestro alrededor… solo para estar seguros… (Suspira)

Diego: (Retrocede hacia Shira) yo la llevo… no te preocupes Shahira (Shahira la deja y Shira se apoya en Diego)

Shahira: (Sonríe) está bien… iré a hable con mi ¨amiguita¨ (Camina alcanzando a Lily)

Lily: (Suspira) –ya viene esta- (Finge una sonrisa hacia Shahira y ella igual hace lo mismo)

Shira: (Apoya su cabeza en la de él y dice) vamos a casa (Frota su cara en el cuello de Diego)

**Diego: (Ríe) si, solo si el escritor de esta historia lo quiere (Vuelve a reír) **

**Alexein: (Digo entre dientes) no te salgas de libreto Diego… ¿está bien? (Niego con la cabeza)**

**Diego: (Se pone serio) si… lo siento… (Suspira)**

**Alexein: (Miro hacia arriba mientras suspiro) está bien… háganlo de nuevo… ahora bien ¿quieren? (Continuamos)**

Shira: (Apoya su cabeza en la de él y dice **de nuevo**) ¿vamos a casa? (Frota su cara en el cuello de Diego **de nuevo**)

Diego: (Sonríe) si Shira… vamos a casa… (Luego siguen su camino)

**¿Continuara?**

**(Alexein) Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado este último capítulo de nuestra segunda parte llamada ¨Contra el Tiempo¨ y ahora responderé algunas dudas… (Una sola respuesta en general)**

**Bueno nuestra historia ya tiene dos partes, es decir, ¨Dime que me Amas¨ y ´Contra el Tiempo¨… bueno quiero decirle que hay una tercera y última parte que está totalmente centrada en la relación de Shira y Diego (Eso debe resolver algunas dudas). **

**(Alexein) Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado este último capítulo de nuestra segunda parte llamada ¨Contra el Tiempo¨, recuerden dejar sus reviews y si tienen alguna idea sobre la próxima parte solo díganmela… bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima cuídense…**


End file.
